Truth's Can't Be Seen
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: It's past pretenses in the cursed zodiac, and it's beyond semblance in the sera senshi's era. Truth's play unfairly to Usagi, though they hide behind a veil. Wedged between a past that wants a future and present that wants to exist
1. Fear is in the Eye of the Beholder

A loud growl resounded in the darken forest. Yells of denial echoed as a hundred eyes stared at the creature in the forest. Purple cat like eyes widen in the emotional pain that they had. An elongated large zombie looking cat punched the tree cringing once more as memories played by minds-eye. Tan pants hung off it's lower body, while it's suspenders dragged on the ground. "It's not my fault!" It cried out once more, unaware of a pair of human eyes watching him.

Blue eyes flickered in concern, one hand resting on her broach. However, she shook away her intention to transform. With the shake of her head, moonlight fell on spherical buns on her head. The shade of gold it played on matched well with her pale coloring. A veteran at fighting youma, she realized that this was not one. Maybe a cousin to a phage? She thought in wonder, her hand resting on her broach one more. She observed as the strange creature took off, and without hesitation she followed. Her heart was crying to her to help the creature.

He collapsed beside a small lake, gouging scars into the rock he clutched. Memories kept playing as he kept reaffirming his guilt. However, his purple eyes widened as he caught sight of a female shape. Golden hair had him ready to flee, and the female must of sense such. "Wait, I am not going to hurt you." She yelled out. He stopped confused, his purple eyes being overlapped by his surprised pupils. Why wasn't she running away or cringing in fear from him? He wondered in thought, still tense enough to run, just in case the female changed her mind. Yet, he wasn't prepared for what greeted his sight. Wide innocent blue sapphires stared at him in concern and wonder, purity radiated from her orbs. He couldn't detect a trace of fear from her at all. She kneeled down beside him, working his claw from it's grip on the rock. "Hello." She stated, sitting on the rock he had easily impaled, but she didn't even flinch. Instead, she rubbed a soothing hand over his claw, his voice still lost in his confusion. "My name is Usagi." She introduced herself.

Usagi watched the frightened gaze of the creature before her. Her heart cried at it's position, mindedly she wondered if it could talk as she could of sworn she had heard someone yelling. After all that was what had drawn her attention into the woods. Her memory was shoddy, she couldn't recall in this rebirth if she had others that fought along beside her or much else. Only that when she transformed, her hair turned a blinding silver. However, her senshi instincts had never guided her wrong. So, here she sat cradling the claw of the silent creature.

He blinked as she smiled soothingly, merely holding his claw like smooth glass. 'Can she not see me?' He wondered in thought, for where was the fear he normally triggered? His mind had currently stopped it's torture in wake of this new development.

"Well, I guess you can't speak." Usagi commented, waving off her foolishness. "Whatever is bothering you, know that life will turn out well in the end." She told him and stood up still holding the claw. Suddenly the sound of a snapping twig had her tensing. Another one had her smiling sadly, hesitantly she place a peck on what she assumed was the creature's cheek and bounded back into the forest. None to soon, as a shape began to make it's way to the lake side.

"I'm Kyo." He whispered to the empty air, and once again tense up to flee. Seeing long brown hair whispering in the wind, he turned to run, and was halted by another. He gazed between them, suddenly the male that had halted his run leapt toward him. He thrashed about, digging one claw into the shoulder of the male. Words spilled from his lips, but his mind processed none of them. Suddenly the brunette female was hugging his arm and talking. His mind finally focused, and he stopped thrashing. He spoke of his fear, and many other things, his only true vocalized word that resound in the forest was a name. "Tohru." Kyo stated sadly. His mind had written the blond off as a figment of his imagination. However, when he mutated once more into his domestic orange cat form, his eyes caught on golden strands on the rock. One paw clasped around them as he passed out in Tohru's arms.

Usagi smiled softly from her position far into the trees. The air no longer felt heavy in the forest, so she turned to walk back to her new home. Originally she had lived in the Juuban providence, however her parents had moved due to all the strange happenings there. In memories she couldn't recall such disasters and she didn't really possess the will to go verify those claims in the papers. However, she merely assumed it had to do with the senshi of prior years. As her advisor Luna use to go on and on about her predecessors. Vaguely she always felt that Luna was holding something back. Her other advisor Artemis would laugh at the accusations in a weak way, but offered nothing else. Shrugging, she cast her eyes to her watch and nearly shrieked. "I'm going to be late!" Usagi yelped, as her mother's stern warning rung in her head. Tomorrow she promised to comeback this way to check on the creature in the forest. She gulped once more as her eyes fell on her watch. Mother wasn't going to be happy if she slept in late that caused her to be late for registering for classes in the new school tomorrow. Absently she wondered at her poor grades in the years she possessed holes in her memory. True, she still wasn't a great student, but at least with straight C's not to many could complain. Her musings were cut short as she dashed into the home. Usagi gulped in fear as her mother towered over her before gesturing her into bed.

Hmm, new cross, new story. Too many thoughts. Actually this one has also been around for a while. 'Sighs.' FB/SM Enjoy, please read and review and I shall get back to you. Much Care, WolfchildBlazer


	2. Neko's Insight with Adventure

'Never let them see you cry.' Luna scowled to herself as she observed the blond's nightly activities. Truth was Usagi wasn't doing anything, but sleeping, however, her face was amazingly blank. The black guardian cat swept a paw across her face as she felt the familiar wetness on her whiskers. Her ruby brown eyes felt heavy with knowledge, but she refused to burden her charge with the sorrow that was locked away.

The sacrifices were one to many, and the repercussions to great. Vaguely she looked for her white companion Artemis, before subjecting herself to those troublesome thoughts. It had been Chaos in every infliction of the word. The enemy, the prices paid, and the hearts ripped from their emotional chests. Luna had been proud of the charges she had watched, in what felt like forever. Once again rising against the odds, and succeeding once more. However, the sera senshi team would never be complete again. After that last battle, when the princess wished with her whole heart to start again with her family. It was impossible because of the sacrifices, they would always be here, but no longer on the physical plane. When the wish was made, Usagi's heart and head reached one agreement, to spar her of the pain. Her senshi agreed, and so locked were the memories of every time they had ever spent together. Yet, Usagi's heart could never forget, and that was what drove the lone senshi to continue her battle against evil, though she knew it not.

Luna wiped her tears from her feline eyes once more, feeling the warmth of another body curling next to her. "Just let it out Luna." He whispered into her ears. Again the black cat guardian cried for all that was lost. She mourned those who had passed and the fact she could neither join them nor could she forget them.

After the battle the fate's declared that the two guardians would be the ones that withheld the princess's lost memories. Forced to remember through her heart and eyes, Luna finally understood her charge. Though their were times that she wished she could return them, or cast them away completely. At these times, Luna would chastise herself fiercely and slip into a negative mood. Luna buried her head into her companion's body and cried while cursing the fact she was once more appearing weak before Artemis. Vaguely she wondered how he always seemed so strong, from the normally carefree white guardian.

Artemis stared down at the black feline buried against his white one. He was repaying every time Luna was the strong one. It was true that he missed the senshi as well, especially the bubbly Minako, but the memories he withheld was a gift. A treasure if you will, it was the last thing they gave him, and he would guard them fiercely. Never would he shed the tears that longed to escape his heart. That, he considered, would be a disgrace to their memories, especially to the always smiling Minako. However, it was not a disgrace if others found mourning them to keep their memories. So once more, he curled around his mate Luna, and purred her to sleep. His luminous blue eyes kept watch over the precious blond in the bed, and the one beside him. He would allow no harm to come to them, not until the last breath expelled from his body, and if it was even possible, beyond that as well.

At the center of this drama was the resting bunny, who's face normally so open, was as placid as a harmless lake. Her dreams would naturally reflect that which she dreamed of, at times this was mountains of sweet foods, these would be a smile to her face. At other times, she would be haunted by the battles and deaths she fought together with the senshi. However, her most happiness memories, and saddest ones went hand and hand. So when they sealed them, you could say they sealed her very dreams away. Usagi's dreams were a bleak landscape of nothingness. This would normally disturb the blond bunny, but she recalled nothing of them in the morning, assuming her dreams were filled with sunshine and laughter.

A woman with dark purplish-blue hair peaked in to check on her daughter. There was a frown apparent on her face, but it was filled with concern. At times, Ikuko would wonder what had happen to the close group of friends that Usagi use to hang with. Yet, she made no mention to her daughter, figuring that had just went their separate ways and she didn't want to dredge up bad memories. A small smile touched Ikuko's lips as she entered the blonde's room. Leaning over she tucked her daughter in, and brushed a tender kiss across her brow. Glancing around she was confused to not find the pictures of the raven-haired man or the group of friends mentioned prior. Sighing, she placed a loose ringlet of her daughter's bangs behind her ear and left the room.

After Luna's crying fit, she jumped from Artemis's side and leapt down to beside Usagi. Curling under her neck, she purred her self to sleep. Artemis huffed, he thought she had fallen asleep beside him! Jumping down from his perch he walked over to where Usagi laid, and his nose caught on an intruding scent. He walked closer and nosed Usagi's hands were the scent was permeating from.

It was not a welcome scent, was his first thought. He recognized a bit of the smell to belong to a felonious creature, but the other part had a smell of a cursed one. The smell reminded him of the negaverse, and he shivered. Making up his mind, he pecked Luna's cheek, and went after the trail of the scent. Quite aware it made bring danger to his charge, and he be darned if he didn't protect this one. First, before they could make an appropriate move he would need more information. Hopping out the open window, he cast one more glance at the home before tracking the scent.

His nose brought him to an isolated shrine. It wasn't terribly impressive like Rei's shrine was, but one that looked well lived in. The shrine had a feeling of warm darkness, which confused Artemis, but it made him more alert. Noticing the other door to the courtyard open, he walked in, looking both ways trying to find the origin of the scent. Again his eyes fell on an open shrine door, and a brunette girl sitting at a table. Her scent was completely human, and yet, she also had the scent of the strange creature on her. Figuring it couldn't hurt to enter the shrine completely, he strolled in looking pitiful. Artemis could of smirked at how easy it worked, the brunette gasped, reached over and nearly squeezed him to death. A few seconds later she was apologizing profusely. Artemis regained his ability to breathe, while the brunette dashed off, he assumed to the kitchen because she was muttering about food.

His ears flicked back when he heard footsteps behind him, and the scent he had been tracking polluted his senses. Though it wasn't as threatening now, and didn't have the scent of decay. Artemis turned and hissed at a human? He shook his white head, there was something off about the orange haired male youth that stood before him. Artemis was cut from further thoughts as the youth's red eyes locked onto to his. He could see him assessing him, his red eyes flickering it thought. "Damn cats." He muttered allowed. Artemis was affronted, but was saved a slip up because the brunette girl had walked back in with a bowl of warm milk.

"Here you go." The brunette girl stated while shoving the milk in his face. Artemis checked his response to recoil, he had pride, and intelligence! Though that last point could be argued by Luna at times. Yet, beside that, did she really think he would glutton himself on the proffered milk. How could he trust this girl when this whole shrine held a presence of warning. She was there smiling so winningly, just like Minako and his princess, Artemis found himself scowling. He turned his nose up, and instead stared at the ceiling. Out of the corner of his blue eyes, he saw the brunette frown. "Kyo-kun is something wrong with him?" She asked the orange-haired youth and Artemis mentally smiled. A name could be assigned to the strange youth now.

"Tohru, just forget the damn cat." 'Kyo,' instructed her, turning to go wash. Artemis assumed the brunette was Tohru who was still glancing curiously at him.

"Kyo-kun, can't you communicate with it?" Tohru asked him with a plea.

"No dam..." He yelled and then stopped himself, glancing red-faced at Tohru. "All right." Kyo conceded, and knelt beside Artemis. His red eyes were ticking with his agitation as he stared at how to approach the cat. Normally Kyo had no problem, because of his affinity with neko's. However, Artemis didn't want nothing to do with him. "Hey cat, eat this." He struck out, practically shoving the bowl of milk on Artemis. Artemis saved his glance of non-amusement, instead still completely ignoring the youth. Meanwhile, Kyo's count down for cooling off was quickly becoming a meltdown. Suddenly he picked up Artemis and plopped him in the milk, letting it splash all over him. Tohru gasped, but stopped when she realized the cat was cleaning itself off. Kyo smirked as his plan had worked and walked off to take a shower.

Artemis however, was not amused, in fact he was down right suspicious. His instinct for survival was screaming at him to escape that shrine before they killed him. However, first he had to get all this milk off, because he couldn't have his coat sticky and attracting things. He fought over the chance of it being poison, and figured he rather die cleaning it off, then his mate Luna while she was scolding him. After he was cleaned, he set off to explore and see if he could escape. He was brought to a terrible realization, no doors or windows were opened. There was no chance of escaping, for the doors were too heavy to slide open. With out an exit to escape, he bemoaned his predicament and decided to hide until morning, perhaps he could make his escape then.

Hmm, background chapter, sorry, I was setting up a few things. Much Care, Wolfchildblazer. P.S. Please Review.


	3. Enter Sohma Zodiac

Luna blinked as the sun struck her charcoal eyelids, groaning she glanced around to find her white companion. She was seeking body heat because she had been dumped out of bed by the blond still resting. Luna of course refused to take another chance with the blond bunny's sleeping habits and therefore sought out her lazy Artemis. At least this was the plan, her ruby eyes echoed of sleep, but her companion was now where to be found. Sighing she stretched, her claws reaching out in pleasure, before nosing the ground. Her thoughts musing that if Artemis wasn't anywhere near her watchful eye, he was most likely in trouble. This thought was strengthened as the scent led out the window, sighing once more she leapt out the open window. Landing elegantly, she followed the dying scent with a shake of her head.

Ikuko cracked the door of her oldest with a olden sigh. The three alarm clocks that was suppose to be stationed around various positions around the bed all laid in pieces on the floor. One ivory hand peeking from the covers extended to be the culprit as the fourth one went off. Another sigh escaped her lips as the fourth alarm clock went right by her into the door and breaking. 'Really, the alarm clock industry should be making a fortune off of us!' Ikuko stated mentally, and walked back out to retrieve the tray out in the hallway. Bringing it in, the aroma melted off of it into the nose of the sleeping bunny. As soon as the aroma made purchase with the working brain cells, sapphire eyes snapped open. Ikuko chuckled weakly at the useful trick, and handed the breakfast over to the blonde. As she walked out she mused if there was an easier way of waking her daughter.

In truth there was, the pink communicator that rested on dresser top could awaken the blonde fairly easy. This is because her brain had been trained to waken or be alert when it went off. Though only Artemis or Luna called on it, to denote where a left over youma might be. At times Usagi would wonder what the other pretty buttons where for, and had even pressed them at times, but all she ever got was static at best.

Usagi inhaled her breakfast with her normal lust for food, grinning ear to ear as the food slid down her stomach. Truly her brain still rested in sleep land, but it was slowly waking with the encouragement of food. Done and fairly awake, Usagi stretched, yawned, and then slid out of the bed. Tossing her clothing on, she picked up her tray, and exited the room, absently remarking the missing guardians.

Her mother ushered her out the door, so with a bright, though tired smile she hopped off to register into her classes. All she had to do was pick out her schedule, and sign the papers that her mom had already signed. Withholding her transcripts she bounded into the overbearing building and walked into the room that said office. Thirty minutes later, she smiled goodbye and left one of her least favorite buildings. Casting one more look, she quickly darted home.

Her mother was waiting for her at the door, and Usagi handed over the notification papers. Ikuko smiled, she handed over some money and a grocery list. "Honey, I need these for tonight's dinner." Ikuko chimed while pushing the blonde outside. Usagi nodded, and dashed to one of her more favorite places. Shopping, she filled her cart quickly and efficiently, since she had been here so many times.

As she approached the check out line, she noticed only one other was having their items scanned. He, as Usagi observed gave off an aloof air. Yet, Usagi gave him a kind smile as he turned to pick up a magazine from the rack. His eyes were dark as the origin of the soul, but they were a remarkable dark red. Her lips twitched as she realized his eye color nearly matched his hair, it was more of an orange-red. Bangs of red draped over his eyes, giving him a mysterious, but proud look. His short hair, ended just a little below the junction of the neck meeting the skull. Finally he turned away, and paid for his groceries. Usagi shivered at the coldness he radiated, and sadly wondered at what made him so unreachable. Her final thought on the moving male was he wore fairly expensive clothing. Shrugging, she chatted with the clerk as they rung up Usagi's few items. Happily done, she ran out the store with her few bags.

However, Usagi, being Usagi, slipped on a smooth piece of concrete, the bags tumbled from her arms, as she went sliding down a ways. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending, she slid into the man from prior, and under him knocking his legs from beneath him. He fell into a crouch as she stopped behind him. A sigh escape the man, and he reached down plucking Usagi from the concrete. Then he turned and continued walking, Usagi scrambled an apology, and cried out a command at him.

"Wait, sorry, and thank you, um mister." Usagi stated. The red-headed nodded, flashing his proud gaze back at her. Usagi blushed under his amused glance. She bowed, and tilted her head to the fallen groceries. "May I know the name of my rescuer?" Usagi quipped, the man barely acknowledged her question, and she pouted.

"Sohma, Kureno." He stated, and vanished down the street. Usagi huffed thankfully, and picked up the groceries, with a bounce in her trek she arrived home. Darting up the stairs to her room, she glanced around to talk with her guardian to tell her about the creature she encountered yesterday. However, she still did not see the neko's with a shrug, she yelled she was going out. Her feet taking her back to the forest that she had discover said creature. As she approach, she swore she heard a familiar yowl.

As Usagi had left, Luna had manage to gain time on Artemis's trail. Her muttering was reaching a fever pitch, as she closed in on his presence. Ruby eyes stared bored at the outer shrine door. With a sigh that expelled Luna's thoughts on Artemis as trouble, she leapt elegantly up top the wall. Finding an open window, she leapt from the wall into the window. Her landing had her standing in what resembled a kitchen. Ignoring the humming brunette at the stove, her nose led her to the sleeping white cat. Huffing angrily, drawing a paw out she commenced on poking him. Artemis merely rolled over, his stretched legs rolling with him and whacking Luna in the head. Ever so patient, she sprung straight up in the air, and angled her fall right onto the sleeping cat.

Artemis woke up with a start, it was true they were trying to kill him! He thought distressed until he saw his ruby-eyed companion staring heatedly. Gulping he quickly considered death to an angry Luna, however he smiled winningly at her. "Hello Luna." He greeted, aware of the ticking of her eyelid. Any response Luna might have had was cut off, as the humming brunette stepped out just in time to crash with another.

A puff of light colored smoke had the cats blinking. There was two black eyes with a blue shine facing the cats. "Sorry Shigure-san." The brunette apologized to the black-eyed blue shine. As they studied they were both surprised when they heard the response.

"It's fine Tohru." Shigure answered. Luna and Artemis shared a glance. It was a bluish dog that had talked, but they could of sworn that Tohru had bumped into a black-haired, brown eyed man! Artemis craned his head toward Luna's with a curious gaze.

"That dog talked." He whispered, Luna gave him a warning glare. Said dog picked his ears up as he heard whispers in the vicinity of the cats. Then his more dog part of his brain had him chasing the cats. "Run!" Artemis screeched dragging Luna with his vacuum, Luna did not need to be told twice. Now Shigure really wanted to catch the cats, he had heard them talking. So, a black and white blur, followed by a bluish blur dashed into the forest. As one branch made contact with Luna's back she let out a fierce yowl.

Usagi blinked as she heard numerous crashes, without hesitation she darted in. Only to stop as she caught site of Luna and Artemis being chased by a dog. As they had caught sight of her, they changed direction and instead hopped on to her shoulders. Usagi winced as claws made purchase in her skin, but she didn't buck them off. The dog seeing the prey change route, followed, and then tried to skid to a stop instead of running into Usagi. The dog's head bumped into her legs, and she could of sworn there was a creepy smile on it's face. Usagi glared down unapprovingly at the dog, and crossed her arms.

"You leave my Luna and Artemis alone." She scolded the dog, wagging a finger back and forth. "Bad dog." Usagi stated, and the dog looked down in what she assumed was shame. Usagi sighed, and patted the dog on the head before contemplating what to do. She was saved by another figure running up.

"Ah, Poochie-san there you are." A female called out. Usagi saw a sweat drop on the dog's head, with a shrug, she walked off with the two fearful cats clinging to her shoulders. Obviously the dog's caretaker could handle it from here. Right now she was more concern with the two sick looking felines. With a sigh, and a toss of her head, Usagi walked Luna and Artemis back.

Sohma, Kureno only appeared in the manga. If you haven't read it, don't worry you'll find out which zodiac critter he is. Ah, and Shigure made a bit of his debut. 'Shrugs,' anyway, much care, and please review.

WCB.


	4. Evil Cuddly Animal Plot

Tohru checked worriedly over the bluish dog while apologizing for basically letting himself get in trouble with another non-zodiac member. Though Shigure would wave off such nonsensical statements with a more playful comment, he was currently reviewing his nickname once more. 'Of all the things, Poochie-san.' He mused in a slighted tone. Though Tohru could prove wisdom beyond her years at times, at other times she was a normal high-school girl with teenage tendencies.

"Shigure, should I call Hatori-san?" Tohru asked concern, since the dog zodiac was strangely quiet. Shigure blinked, and suddenly the familiar smoke appeared heralding his changing back to human. Tohru squeal lightly turned to give Shigure some privacy.

"No, don't call Ha-san." Shigure told her as he slipped his novelist kimono back on. "Tohru, what's for lunch?" He asked as his stomach informed him of the fuel burnt off in his run. 'Now to work on my manuscript.' Shigure thought and walked into his study. As he sat down, he balanced a pencil on his upper lip, his thoughts on the two cats. 'Was I imaging that?' He wondered, now tapping the pencil on his desk. His eyes turned to the blank pages, and he smiled. 'It was my imagination working on my new book!' Shigure declared, offering no more thoughts toward the subject and instead began working on his manuscript.

Tohru frowned lightly as her eyes fell on the untouched bowl of milk she put out this morning for the white cat of last night. Shrugging she picked it up, and dumped it, before going back to making lunch. All the while humming about rice balls, Tohru's eyes were fixed downward so she did not see the male standing in front of her. In a familiar scene in this shrine, a puff of smoke and a brunette apologizing to an animal. However, instead of a dog, this time a silver-gray mouse with dark eyes stared at her. "Sorry, Yuki-kun." Tohru apologized again, while the mouse just sighed.

"It is all right Honda-san." 'Yuki,' the mouse replied back. While Tohru frittered about her lack of awareness, the electric rice cooker alerted her to the fact the rice was becoming burnt. Yelping, she apologized once more to the mouse, before going to the rice cooker, only to find Kyo standing there scooping out the rice. "I've got it Kyo-kun, you should relax after training." Tohru told him while ushering him away. Kyo balked at her insistence at being the housekeeper still. However, Tohru still believed she owed them. As lunch was prepared and set out Tohru turned to the now human Yuki. "How's the gardening going Yuki-kun?" She inquired to the normally quiet youth. He smiled kindly at her with a soft tilt of his head.

"Just fine Honda-san." Yuki answered. Meanwhile, Kyo was trying to restrain the want of fight against Yuki. Today Tohru had made one of his favorite dishes, and he didn't want to fight with the damn mouse, losing the lunch that normally happened in their fights. So, instead he looked around, his senses pointing out that the cat adopted last night was gone. Thinking the cat was getting in to trouble or plotting with the mouse against him he turned to Tohru with a question.

"Hey, where's the cat?" Kyo asked, and Tohru sighed while Yuki blinked. Of course Yuki passed it off as one of Kyo's more absent moments.

"Baka neko, we don't have a cat." Yuki reminded him. Both Tohru and Shigure sighed as this started another round of fighting between the two. After all what would be a meal in this shrine without the arguments of the cat and the mouse?

Usagi sighed as she disentangled the two cats from her shoulders. After a few minutes of them resting on her bed, she was greeted with a shaky laugh from Artemis. Confused, Usagi watched on as the shaky laughed turned confident, and his target was Luna. "You should have seen your face!" Artemis teased, breaking the tense atmosphere, or at least that had been his intention.

Luna on the other hand still owed him for this morning, and now for his hair-brained ideas for this afternoon. 'Really, sleeping in a house that could discover that he could talk!' She thought angrily, though she cared for her companion, at times she wouldn't place her faith in his idiosyncracies. Usagi was privy once more to the Indy 500 races around her room. A sweat drop crawled down the side of her face as she observed her two guardians. It was obvious she would have to wait for answers to her thoughts on the creature met yesterday. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders and walked downstairs to grab a snack.

Luna had finally caught Artemis by the time Usagi came back upstairs. Separating her two guardians, Usagi sighed and ruffled her bangs. Only to blink as Artemis sat up straight with a surprised expression on his face. Raising an eyebrow she turned her full attention to her white guardian as did Luna.

"That dog talked!" Artemis yelled out, Usagi face faulted at the off the wall comment, though while she fell she saw Luna mutter something. Luna walked over to Artemis and rap him on his head, muttering that Minako must of rubbed off on him.

"Wha?" Usagi commented as she sat back up.

"The dog talked!"Artemis reiterated. Usagi realized she sorely missed something as Luna shook her head.

"Dog?" Usagi proffered.

"The dog that was chasing us." Luna finally commented. Usagi looked back and forth between her two guardians before shaking her head. Luna sighed, and whistled slightly to draw Usagi's attention. "It's true."Luna declared.

Usagi screeched slightly while gripping her broach. "Oh no, is a new enemy sending cuddly animals to destroy us now?" She asked worried. Her imagination thinking up scenarios like an army of evil talking dogs to take over the world. Luna and Artemis were stunned silent by the jump the blond had made because of their comment. Obviously Usagi took this as confirmation on her worries, and finally she fainted. The two guardians stared incredulously at the fainted blond. 'This was the savior of the universe?' They thought in sync. Luna sighed and stared evenly at Artemis.

"She's worst then you are at times." Luna stated. Artemis balked, shaking his head, and frowning at Luna.

"My charge never reacted like this, it must be your tutoring." Artemis responded.

"Are you thinking of the same Minako I am?" Luna inquired. Both cats sweat dropped as the remembered the vivacious Venus.

Sorry it's a bit short, but I have many idea's for the story to sort out. Uh, let's see, I didn't describe Yuki because I haven't decided which look I am going for yet. Whether it be manga or anime. Anyway, I also fought over how Tohru should address Yuki. For the majority of the manga/anime she called him Sohma-kun, and then after a visit from a certain zodiac critter, which was a bit before Kyo changing form, she called him Yuki-kun. So I have two questions for you. One, how should Tohru address Yuki, and the other is the romance issue. Most are assuming it's Kyo, but I don't have a set pairing in mind. 'Shrugs,' so get your voice heard. Anyway, please review, much care, WCB.


	5. Stubborn Lot in Healing

Luna prodded the fallen blonde with a soft paw, trying to judge how long she would not be in this conscious. Her concern was not well founded because Ikuko walked in to find her daughter out. Chittering, she called her husband Kenji, who rushed to his wife's cry. The tall sandy-brunette bent down and picked his daughter up. Meanwhile, Ikuko ran to the car and started it up, briskly they placed Usagi in the back. With the speed even Haruka would be proud of they rushed to the hospital.

The calm hospital nurse explained the procedure of taking in the patient to the panicking parents. While this was going on, no one noticed a pair of cat's in Ikuko's purse. Meanwhile, the limp Usagi was moved into a room with a roommate. Said roommate glared at the nurse as they placed the blond on the opposing bed.

The roommate was female and elegantly tall. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulders, cascading down to her stomach. She was a kind soul, as you could see reflected in her dark brown eyes, and yet her eyes also revealed ice. The white covers of the hospital covered what might be the cause of her hospitalization. The light that slid in through small slits in the blinds tapped the clipboard at the end of the bed. A name was revealed of the female, 'Sohma, Rin.' Rin turned glaring at the blond that unknowingly invaded her space. Her clipped the features of her roommate, a near sneer on her face.

Usagi woke to a strange feeling burning in the back of her head. As her eyes slid open, she mentally began to panic, her mind not recognizing anything. "Where am I?" She asked afraid, not expecting a response.

"You are in the hospital." A tight female voice answered. Usagi turned to her side to observe her roommate. "What's your story?" She asked as she caught the blue eyes staring at her.

"What do mean?" Usagi responded.

"She means why are you in the hospital, Ditz." A young male commented as he walked in with a bored face. His eyes were eerily similar to her roommate, but the sandy-blonde hair was not a shared characteristic. Usagi remarked mentally that he reminded her of Shingo, but still didn't have any manners.

"Well?" the female intoned, and Usagi turned her bright sapphires back to the raven-headed woman.

"I don't know why." Usagi answered, and received an eyebrow from both for her trouble. "The last thing I remember was talking to my cats and then passing out." Usagi explained using the abridge version of what happen. "My parents must of brought me in." Usagi commented with a finger on her chin. "Oh, I'm Tsukino, Usagi." She greeted.

"Sohma, Rin." The girl responded. The boy rolled his eyes while glancing at the Usagi. Usagi could of sworn he muttered something along the lines of, 'moron, just like Tohru.' Her sapphires were boring into his head, and he answered her just so she'd leave him be.

"Sohma, Hiro." He stated, his nose up in the air to show haughtiness. Usagi giggled in her hand, before turning back to Rin.

"Why are you in the hospital?" Usagi asked her. Immediately the air in the room tightened like a twisted rope.

"Just a few injuries." Rin answered tightly. Usagi figured she touched on a sore nerve and instead decide to change the topic.

"So, are you two family?" She asked, and Hiro smacked a hand to his head.

"Gee, what do you think, we share the same last name." Hiro spit out. Usagi smiled at him, not at all bothered by his attitude.

"Yes." Rin answered, chastising Hiro with her eyes. Hiro merely rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"How?" Usagi inquired. Hiro blinked at the stupidity of the comment. Trying not to stomp out of the room in irritation.

"How do you think, what, you never learned where babies come from?" Hiro sneered. Rin sighed silently while Usagi blushed.

"That's not what I meant." Usagi chimed. "I meant what's the relationship between the two of you." Usagi remarked. Rin smiled mysteriously, having fun with the sunny blond, it reminded her of someone else close to her.

"Guess." Hiro answered.

"Um, mother and son?" Usagi wondered, glancing between the two. Hiro had to stop himself from blanching, though he glared at Usagi. Meanwhile Rin swallowed a laugh that threaten to break from her. After what had happen she didn't deserve to be happy, she recalled wincing slightly.

Usagi sighed, resting her chin on her curled fist. "I don't know." Usagi responded. "Why don't you just tell me." She whined, and Hiro smirked.

"No." He answered.

"Fine be mean." Usagi stated, smiling as she did so. Hiro and Rin both saw the smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Rin asked.

"Nothing much, just thinking about how much Hiro reminds me of my younger brother Shingo." She explained. Hiro turned to her a bit in respect, but he refused to stop his teasing.

"I feel sorry for him." Hiro muttered, and Usagi pouted.

"You should." Another male voice cut in. A sandy-brunette male with eyes close to Usagi's walked in.

"SHINGO." Usagi yelped in warning. Shingo smirked at his older sister, glad nothing was wrong with her. He was concerned when he got the call from his parents. Immediately he rushed over, by passing his parents filling out paper work and located his sister's room. To find to his amusement someone doing his job of irritating his sister.

"Yes Odango-Atama?" Shingo quipped. Hiro smirked, chuckling at the red color the blond was approaching. Rin smiled at the banter between the siblings. It had been a while since she had smiled so freely.

"Shin-no-baka." Usagi retorted, she frowned at him before smiling while opening her arms for a hug. Their banter was a way of assuring each other that there was nothing wrong. Shingo walked over hugging his sister with a smirk, at this time their parents walked in and smiled.

"All better Usagi?" Ikuko questioned in worry.

"Yes mama." Usagi answered. The parents nodded, and stepped away from the doorway so the doctor may enter. After a quick check-over the doctor agreed to release her. This was only done with an agreement to return if Usagi was feeling dizzy. Watching else were as they remove the tubes in her arm, she caught the two Sohma's smirking. She smiled back, and bounced from the bed, which had the doctor frowning.

"Young lady, you must rest." The doctor warned, and Usagi turned to him with a smile.

"I'm fine, see?" She told him, and commenced hopping around the room. Hiro leaned closer to Rin with a soft scold.

"She reminds me of the rabbit." Hiro commented. Rin glanced over at the female before nodding.

"Bye, I'll come visit you!" Usagi stated as she left the room.

"Please don't waste your time." Rin told her, her eyes turning back to cold.

"Yeah, stay home!" Hiro yelled at her, but with a half-smirk.

"All right, see you later." Usagi said, ignoring what they had just said. Both Rin and Hiro shared a gaze between them. Hiro reaffirmed his thought of Usagi reminding him of Tohru, but at least he could stand Usagi.

Two more Sohma's grace the scene. Once again Rin was only in the manga, and there had been a scene when Hiro went to visit her in the hospital. I decided this would be a good place to introduce, the almost scarce Rin, and the stubborn Hiro. Much Care, WCB.

Oh! Pairing Numbers so Far :

Usa/Shigure-1

Usa/Kyo-1

Also, I'll be using the manga form of Yuki. So, next time, school and the prince. Enjoy.


	6. Flowers in Hiding

Morning dawn on Sunday with the promise of new adventures, or at least it would to a morning person. As full of sunshine that Usagi is, she was not one to greet the sun with open arms and wide eyes. This had never been a secret to anyone who knew her, yet she laid restless in her bed. Her eyes glued accusingly at the two felines at the edge of her bed. Usagi's body was yelling at her for her fainting act yesterday, her body did not rest while her mind zapped her of her strength. Yet, she was denied one of her simpler pleasures in life. Sighing at the unfairness of it all, she rose from her bed and instead sat on the cold floor. To jolt her awake so she may focus on her guardians following statements.

Luna stared seriously at her charge, evaluating her as per mental health. Figuring her estrange behavior was over, she ventured forward. Though it was Usagi who broke the ice instead.

"Luna, why did you wake me up?" Usagi whined at her guardian which caused Artemis to snicker. Luna was submerged in the sweat drop that appeared behind her head. Her charge was still so silly at times. However, Artemis's snickering was getting to her patience, and she rather deal with him, then her non awake charge. Usagi is short of patience and attention in the morning, ignored the squabbling guardians and walked down stairs. Breakfast sounded good, and once again the princess left the sight of the two guardians.

Usagi stumbled downstairs in her usual grace, her feet seemingly barely finding the next step. Slipping off the last step, she blindly walked by following her nose to the kitchen. Amazingly she avoided banging into any walls, or bruising herself, which was a good thing. Her nose led her to the breakfast table, where her mother watched amused as she collapsed sleeping in the chair. Usagi slid her eyes blearily opened and smiled pleadingly at her mother to feed her.

Ikuko chuckled silently, nodding her ascent to feed her daughter. She was happy that she hadn't totally lost her baby girl to growing up. Kenji was always whispering about boys taking away her baby, and though she lobbied for her daughter's freedom she worried. Though Kenji was more vocal about his objections, Ikuko was probably the worst of the two. A warning to those who hurt or crossed her babies, Ikuko could wield a fierce frying pan. Setting those thoughts aside, she served her daughter breakfast, and hummed as she cleaned the breakfast dishes.

Usagi stretched as she felt more awake after breakfast, her eyes trailing on the calender. She smiled happily as she noticed it was Sunday, she figured she'd get a little shopping done. It's a free day to her, completely forgetting the importance of the question she had for her guardians. Cheerfully she bounced up the stairs, slid into her room, changed into some day clothes, bounced back out with money in hand.

Sunlight played cheerfully with her blonde hair as she skipped out. Figuring she head the way of the grocery store, eventually she would find the shopping district. This simple instinct of a shopper, along with probably a built in radar detector for stores had Usagi heading in the right direction. Bouncing along the sidewalks, peeking in and out of stores in the district until her eyes caught on an interesting sign.

The name of the store was Ayame, and Usagi smiled largely. Usagi bounded up to the shuttered store, thinking the flowers were rare. Since Ayame means Iris, the beautiful flower, Usagi couldn't wait to pick up some for her mother, since it was her favorite flower. Also, her mother had been looking rather down for the past few weeks. Nodding to her idea, she bounded up to the door, a brilliant smile on her face. With her normal flourish of energy she pulled the door open and darted in. As her eyes focused on the store, she face faulted in surprise, as she crashed she saw a flash of red.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, what's this?" A male voice chuckled just above her. "A damsel in distress, or one of my admirers here to fall at my feet in reverence?" He boasted to himself. Usagi blushed, as she heard him laugh again, then a gloved hand entered her vision. Thinking nothing of it, she grabbed it, and was hauled up. "Now, vision of loveliness, whose male romance are you here to make true?" The male voice asked as she took time to study him.

He was beautiful in essence of an effeminate male, and his appeal was one of a heartthrob. Long silvery-white hair draped around his person, brushing his lower back. The red clothing trimmed in yellow suited his pale coloring, but perhaps his most drawing feature was his eyes. Golden orbs flashed with amusement as he looked Usagi over, perhaps mentally assessing her measurements.

"Ah, yes, you are enraptured by beauty." He stated, causing Usagi to shake from her observations.

"Hello." She stated, and smiled at him. "I'm looking for some flowers for my mother." Usagi added, Ayame looked pleasantly befuddled before laughing. Usagi stared confused at him while he laughed. "What?" She inquired politely.

"No, my name is Ayame, this is not a store for flowers." He answered her with a smile. Usagi glanced down sadly, while blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry Ayame-san." Usagi stated, and turned back to the door.

"Wait, allow me to make reparations for the misinformation." Ayame commented, while holding his hand out to her. Usagi blushed at him, while glancing away.

"Uh.." Usagi stuttered.

"Cute." Ayame complimented, and grabbed her hand with his. Usagi's blush spread past her cheeks curling down her neck.

"Okay." Usagi agreed.

"Fabulous." Ayame stated while leading her out the door. He led her directly to flower store, right next door. Usagi sweat dropped at her misdirection, and turn to thank Ayame. He merely ignored her comments dragging her inside and gesturing for her to pick the flowers for her mother. Usagi nodded shyly, and walked over to the Irises, picking a few. Ayame smiled charmingly, while quickly paying for them, Usagi wondering what he may have been doing.

"Ayame-san?" Usagi intoned, and watched as the gentleman turned around. "What's is your store about then?" She inquired naively. Ayame grinned brightly, a secret hiding in his eyes.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, ho, ho, ho." Ayame commented, while Usagi blinked. Somehow, she did not feel comforted by that. As he led her back into his store, he turned to her with a flourish. "Now, what's your name?" Ayame asked.

"Usagi." She answered, while he looked over her.

"Yes, Usagi, could you do me a favor?" Ayame intoned, and yet, before she could answer.. "Of course you will." Ayame answered for her and turned toward the back of the store. "Mine, come out here, and put her into the newest model." He ordered, as a brown haired female came out in a maid outfit. Without a minute to protest, Usagi was whirled off to a back room.

Usagi stammered as she was pulled and prodded into several different outfits, and accessories. True any girl enjoys being pampered, but by a stranger can be disconcerting, if not a little odd. After many different variations on the articles of clothing that hung around, she was ushered from the changing room. She was shoved right before the grinning Ayame, who glanced over Usagi before humming in his throat.

"Mine, get me that 'certain,' thing." Ayame told her, while Usagi fidgeted.

"Ayame-san, what's the 'certain,' thing?" Usagi questioned, but Ayame merely listed a few changes that could be made to the outfit ignoring the question. Mine walked back with a white box topped with a black ribbon. Usagi gulped at the odd looking box, and her eyes widen as Mine approached her. The box was propped open, and the 'certain,' thing was revealed.

It was simple and elegant, compared to some of the things Usagi had seen. It was a silver chain, not very gaudy or thick, with an emblem hanging from it. The charm was a splayed light lavender iris, with the symbol for zodiac in the middle. Mine clasped it around Usagi neck, and the two shared a grin as Usagi stood demurely before them. Ayame, then in his normal fashion began his parade of compliments.

Usagi was feeling light headed to all the blood rushing to her cheeks, as Mine and Ayame talked of her outfit. Concerned, and curious she looked herself over. It was a dress of pale yellow, like the dawn sunrise's first rays. Elegant and form-fitting, that just brushed beneath her knees. Gloves of a shade darker yellow were covering her ivory hands that were clasped before her. It was sleeveless with a pale, translucence rainbow sheer over her upper body. The necklace perched directly at the hollow of her throat, her buns had been let down. Instead, she had a small band of her pulled back and braided with fake pale pink flowers.

"Mine, she needs a dark contrast to the pale colors, though beautiful." Ayame stated while tossing another compliment at the unusually quiet Usagi. Mine, tilted her head, and turned to the back. She came back with two long, dark sapphire butterfly clips. They matched extremely well with Usagi's eyes, as a few of her bangs were pulled back from the clips. "Excellent!" Ayame chirped, and clapped his hands together with a blinding smile. "Ah, I have an idea." Ayame commented as he looked over the shy blond. Tilting her head up, he allowed her eyes to lock with his.

"What?"Usagi inquired quietly.

"Model for me." It wasn't in question form, more like a demand, though soft. Usagi glanced at the hypnotizing golden eyes, and felt herself nod compliance. "Terrific, you shall help me make many male's romances come true, ho, ho, ho!" Ayame congratulated. Usagi blinked, unsure about what she had just agreed too. "Now, I need you to sign this, and this, this, this, finally this." He stated while handing her several papers. Usagi blinked, and one questioned crossed her mind, out of her dazzled fog.

"Ayame-san..."Usagi started, but was cut off.

"Ayame." He returned, and Usagi bowed her head.

"I start school shortly." Usagi intoned. Ayame merely waved to a section in the paper, and Usagi glanced down at it. "Weekends?" She screeched lightly, and then sighed. It was true that her mother and father needed more income because of the rising tuition in schools. 'Besides, it be nice to have a little spending money for manga!' Usagi thought, and signed the papers with her normal bunny caricature at the end. Though, not normal business tactics, neither was her new boss's way of obtaining employees either. He took the finish papers from her and filed them with a flourish while ushering her out with a new schedule. "Wait, what about your stuff?" Usagi asked.

"Think of it as a bonus, ho, ho, ho." Ayame shouted back as she stepped out. As she bounded home, still dazed from Ayame's behavior, she did not realize that her hands were empty of the flowers she had. Ayame smiled at the contract of his newest model of male's romances when he noticed the forgotten Irises. Glancing at the contract for the address, he decided to be gallant and bring them to his newest employee.

Usagi arrived home just as her mother was stepping out of the kitchen. She smiled widely as she noticed her daughter's get up, and gestured for the airy bunny to tell her what had happen. Usagi quickly explained everything, and Ikuko made to question where the missing flowers were when their was a knock on the door.

Ikuko opened the door, to find a silver-haired gentleman with irises standing at her door. At this time Artemis had come downstairs, and withheld a hiss as a familiar scent hit his nose. His princess had encountered another one of those strange youths! He thought and hissed at the male in the doorway, who glanced down at him with appraising eyes while Ikuko apologized. Ayame merely laughed, and handed the flowers to Usagi who had stepped up beside her mother. Then with a magnificent twirl, he was walking away, the sun striking his silver hair making him appear otherworldly.

As Ikuko closed the door, she pinned her daughter with a meaningful glance. Usagi merely blushed, shook her head, and finished her story. Then she handed over the flowers and rushed to her room to avoid further embarrassment from her mother. Taking great care of the new clothing she peeled out of it, with her original clothing underneath. Then she unhooked her necklace, and placed it in the jewelry box. For a minute Usagi stared confused at the box as if a few items were missing. She shook her head at her silliness, marking them toward her dreams of a handsome prince and princess. A moon princess though she was, those memories were also not hers anymore. She could still use the ginzuishou, but had no idea the history behind it. Though there would be times she looked at it in wonder, it was a beautiful crystal, though it seem a bit dull.

Stretching she closed the box and yawned, the day had been especially long for her. Nodding, she grabbed a towel, her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom. Deciding on a long, relaxing bath, she didn't notice Luna follow her in. Luna had seen the new necklace, not to mention the odd scent on the clothes and was concern about Usagi. Waiting for Usagi to commence relaxing, she popped up on the sink.

"Usagi." She called, causing Usagi to start, and accidently duck her head under the water. Sputtering she turned her attention to the black cat.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Where did you get the necklace?" Luna inquired, and Usagi had no qualms about telling her about her day. She started from where her two guardian cats 'rudely,' awaken her. Then explained the rest of her day with her normal flair. Washing and explaining, she got out while toweling off, still talking. Dressed she bounced down stairs, promising to finish the story after dinner. Lunch had been in Ayame's store as she was force to change in and out of outfits for the perfect one. After dinner, she wished her family goodnight and slipped into bed while finishing her story. As she began to pass out, she slipped out the question that she had been trying to ask for two days.

"Guys, what is a big, zombie cat, categorized as far as senshi business?" She asked sleepily to her two guardian cats. Usagi did not see the two confused, and shocked faces of said cats as she fell into her normal dreamless sleep.

"I'm worried." Artemis piped up. Luna looked to him with a nod, that description could be depicted for the scent on Usagi's hands two days ago. Sighing they settled on the headboard of the bed overlooking their charge. Though before they dozed off they set all of Usagi's new alarm clocks that Ikuko bought today.

Hmm, the longest chapter so far. Ayame made the scene. School's going to be fun eh? Anyways, much care, please review, WCB.


	7. Sweetness In the Rough

Loud ringing had the blond bunny leaping up, and in ready mode. For one of the alarm clocks had a sound similar to the communicator. Usagi glanced around wary of the attack, and met two surprise pairs of eyes. Luna and Artemis smiled proudly to see the blond up in time for school. Usagi sighed as her mind erased the fog of sleep, yawning she nodded thanks to her neko guardians. Slowly she got dress in the new school uniform. It was a light blue, a different variation on a sailor suit, it was developed to look more like the American version. It was topped with a blue cap, Usagi tilted it, having one bun sticking out to show her familiar hair style.

Stretching she grabbed her briefcase, and shoes walking down the flight of stairs to the breakfast table. She ignored the shock look of her younger brother, and instead dug vivaciously into her food. Sighs echoed around her, and Usagi smiled secretly, this was the way of normality. Finishing, Usagi stood, picked up her suitcase and shoes, leaving with a large smile on her face. The slow pace was different for her, but yet, she arrived in a short time, for the school was closer to her home then her last one. Usagi glanced up, and read the school name with interest. 'Kaibara,' Usagi read, and then shrugged without care. Then she brought her schedule to her face to find out were she would go.

Confused, because the school was new, she wondered where to go. As she stepped in she saw a girl standing by a window with binoculars. Being her normal cheerful self she bounded up to the elder girl. Usagi glanced her over, and smiled brightly in waiting.

The elder girl, had light tan brown hair, that was down except for the side bangs tied back by blue ribbons. She wore a different sailor uniform, that reminded Usagi of her old one, except it was more white. Usagi figured it must have to do with the level of education, you were at. Concerned, because her eyes fell on the clock, she gently tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"Oh Yuki.."The girl whispered, before turning to Usagi. The girl blinked her fierce brown eyes in surprise at Usagi before frowning. "Why did you disturb me?" She asked. Usagi smiled happily in hello, before answering.

"Sorry, but I'm new and a bit lost." Usagi stated, and the girl waved her on. Usagi gave showed her the schedule while continuing. "I was wondering if you could help me?" She asked. The girl looked down, preparing to tell her to go when she saw the room number. Smiling widely, she nodded, after all Usagi's classroom was across from Yuki's! She thought as she looked over the schedule.

"Of course, Tsukino-chan." The girl stated, reading the name off the schedule.

"Usagi, please." Usagi corrected. "Thank you..." She interceded, before stopping, the girl nodded superiorly.

"Mokoto." The elder girl responded, and Usagi bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you Mokoto-sempai." Usagi greeted, and Mokoto smirked. Waving her hand, she ushered Usagi to follow her. Though Usagi chattered the whole time, Mokoto responded not, focusing more on her goal. Usagi shrugged as Mokoto handed her over to the teacher without a good-bye. Flicking her eyes up, she memorized the hallway and the room number, '2-C,' right across from '2-D.' For a minute she stood outside, waiting for the teacher to introduce her.

Kyo turned the corner, walking lazily to the classroom, Tohru talking companionably by his side. He stopped, his eyes widened as he caught familiar blonde hair. Tohru tugging on his hand had him turning his head to her. "Are you alright Kyo-kun?" She asked, and he nodded. To assure himself of what he saw, he glanced up, and still saw her standing there patiently. Figuring to talk to her as he approached, he reached her just in time for her to be called into her classroom.

Tempted he was about to follow her, when a voice stopped him. "Baka neko, that isn't our classroom." Yuki's voice pointed out, and directing Kyo's attention to him.

"Mind your own business, Damn Mouse." Kyo hissed loudly. Unaware that their actions were drawing Usagi's attention as she sat down.

Usagi blinked, as her classmates groaned at the obviously repeating display. Two male youths were standing outside the classroom arguing, ignoring the sweat dropping brunette between them. One of the males had a short orange hair cut, hair spiking up in his agitation. Red eyes flashing in anger, as he screamed at the other youth. The other male was just as fetching in looks, as the orange-haired one.

This male had a silver-grey hair draping to his chin. Frost-grey eyes sparked in annoyance as they stood arguing. Both males were wearing the black male uniform of a button up shirt, and slacks. Finally the brunette girl with green eyes reminded them of class. The two arguing males ducked in embarrassment before nodding and disappearing into the classroom across from them. Usagi then was introduce to the normal school chatters about a 'Prince Yuki,' and the 'Nekozuki Kyo.' She blinked, wondering which they were referring too, as they did talk about the arguing pair. Usagi sighed, and gave up, as the teacher called them to attention.

Lunch was a quiet affair, she decided to hang out underneath the tree in the distant yard of the school. As she settled down, Usagi was spotted by a couple of her fellow classmates. "Usagi, can we sit with you?" They called out, and Usagi nodded, not noticing the widen red eyes that reacted to her name. Said red eyes belong to Kyo, who sat with Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu, and Momiji.

Once again, he readied to go speak with her when he realized, that she was getting up and approaching Motoko! Kyo had been introduce to the lead of Yuki's little fan club, and frowned as Usagi approached the girl with a big smile. His frowned deepen as it seemed Mokoto talked companionably with the blond. He turned away angry, unsure as to why though.

Usagi laughed with her classmates before excusing herself when she saw Mokoto who helped her this morning. Quickly she bounded up to her and greeted her again with a thank you. "Usagi-chan, I have a question for you." Mokoto stated, and Usagi nodded her acquiescent. "Look over there." She ordered while pointing out Kyo's group. "Could you get a close up picture of him?" Mokoto asked cheerily while handing over a camera. Usagi nodded with a smile, before forming a question.

"Mokoto-sempai, why am I doing this?" Usagi inquired. Mokoto smiled as Usagi appeared to not be attracted to the prince, though she wonder how she couldn't. However, it worked in her favor, and she thought up a reason.

"For _a_ school newspaper." Mokoto answered. Usagi smiled wider with a nodded, and bounded over to the group with a grin. The camera held carefully, and she knew the inner workings of one thanks to her father.

Kyo frowned as he noticed the blond bouncing over with a camera. His frown drew the group's attention to the blond approaching. He was about to leave when Tohru halted him with a sad gaze. So he sighed, and nodded his answer.

"Hi, I was requested to take a picture of you," Usagi commented pointing to the silver-grey haired boy. "It's for the newspaper, please?" She asked. The boy nodded surprised, and Usagi smiled. She thanked him, snapped the picture and bounded off. Usagi was in a hurry because she wanted to finish lunch before the bell rung to return.

Handing the camera over to Mokoto she was swarmed by her two female classmates on her conversation with the 'Prince.' Usagi didn't know who the 'prince,' was, but she explained about the picture.

The first day in Kaibara passed quickly, and Usagi smiled in relief. Celebrating she bolted out of the school with a fun smile on her face. Figuring she deserved a reward for her hard work today, she decided to seek out the arcade she saw yesterday.

As she walked passed the middle school, Usagi came upon a group of young boys yelling at something. Immensely curious, as she was prone to be, Usagi approached. Just as soon as she did so, she frowned. It was a group of boys teasing a young, orange-haired girl. Angry at the injustice, she spoke up. "Hey you!" Usagi cried, spooking the boys. They turned, stared at her angry face with cracking of knuckles, and skittered off.

Usagi's eyes then fell back on the young girl. The shivering meant she was suffering from sadness. Her heart went out to the small girl, quietly she walked over, and kneeled down. She then reached over, and hugged the small girl to her in comfort. "Shh, it's alright, they are gone now." Usagi whispered. The young girl stiffened before turning to Usagi's embrace. Usagi felt wetness strike her collarbone, and moved a gentle hand to tilt the young girl's head up. She was greeted by beautiful, but teary deep orange eyes. "All right pretty girl, why were those little demons bugging you?" Usagi asked. The young girl blushed, and then giggled at Usagi's description of the young males.

"They think I'm different because of my looks." She whispered quietly. Usagi looked her over confused, while the young girl ducked her head. She was struck with a feeling of deja vu, but shrugged it off, marking it off as her helping nature.

"Oh, they are jealous, that a pretty girl won't talk to them." Usagi stated. The young girl gazed up as Usagi smiled down at her. Mentally she remarked that the blond reminded her of Tohru. "Now, as much as I like calling you pretty girl, I am sure you have a beautiful name to go with your cute looks." Usagi complimented. The dark orange haired girl glanced at her with a smile and a nod. "All right, what is your name sweetie?" Usagi inquired.

"Kisa." The girl spoke quietly.

"Well, cute Kisa, how about some ice-cream?" Usagi offered, and Kisa brightened, before stopping. "What's the matter?" Usagi asked.

"I'm waiting for somebody." Kisa answered. Usagi smiled with a nod.

"Okay, then how about I wait with you?" Usagi offered, and Kisa nodded. Then Usagi drew out a tissue from her briefcase and dabbed Kisa evidence of tears away. "There now the sun can be jealous of you." Usagi stated, and Kisa buried into her shoulder. Usagi was going to ask who she was waiting for when a voice rung out.

"Kisa?" A familiar male voice called out. Kisa picked her head up with a bright smile.

"Hiro?" She responded, and Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you?" 'Hiro,' called back.

"Over here." Kisa called in response. Usagi was surprised as Hiro Sohma showed up in her vision. The same time her eyes fell on him, his fell on hers.

"Hey you, what are you doing near Kisa?" Hiro growled out protectively. Then he got a closer look at the female holding Kisa protectively. "Ah, Odango-Atama." Hiro stated in greeting. Usagi face faulted.

"Hello Hiro, are you the one cute Kisa was waiting for?" Usagi inquired. Kisa nodded into her side, and Usagi released her from her embrace. "Okay, well Hiro, I want to take cute Kisa out for ice-cream to cheer her up, may I have your permission to do so?" Usagi asked. Hiro glanced over at the smiling Kisa, not feeling threatened by Usagi, as he did by Tohru. Tohru never asked his permission, just merely agreed with everything.

"Yes, but I'm coming with you." Hiro answered, and Usagi smiled.

"Of course, a beautiful princess should have her prince with her." Usagi answered, not seeing either of their blushes as she stood up, brushing her knees off. "All right, to ice-cream!" Usagi cajoled. The trio was unaware of black eyes watching them with a protective smile. A white trench coat fluttered behind them.

Usagi chuckled at the cute picture the two twelve year olds presented as Kisa had ice-cream on the tip of her nose. Hiro was blushing and trying to wipe the ice cream off Kisa's nose. He turned to glare at her as he succeeded in wiping the ice cream off. "Thanks so much for the help." He sneered out, and Usagi smiled brightly at him.

"It looked like you had it under control." Usagi answered, and again Hiro compared her to his rival. Tohru would of apologized for her absent minded behavior, Usagi teased him. He could stand Usagi as one hanging around Kisa instead of Tohru. Judging by how Kisa was responding to Usagi he might get his wish. Hiro decided that Usagi could be worthy of being an older sister to Kisa, and maybe..even him. Though he isn't going to admit it aloud, though he smiled as Kisa laughed at the face Usagi was making.

A few minutes later Usagi stated, that she had to get home. She offered to walk with them back to their home, but Hiro declined. Usagi smiled playful at him, while her eyes darted meaningfully at Kisa. Hiro shook his head at her behavior, and both waved her off as Usagi darted home. "Did you have a good time?" Another voice asked from behind Hiro.

"I sure did Haru!" Kisa chirped in response.

"That's good." 'Haru,' answered.

Usagi smiled as she walked into her home. Her briefcase banged against her knees as she bounded up the stairs. She was greeted by the two felines she loved so, telling them of her day. Usagi completely missed their look as they caught the scent of the ones she was referring too. Again it seemed she met some that belong to that strange group of youths.

"Usagi, we are going out, we will be back later." Luna commented. Usagi nodded with a smirk.

"Okay, have fun you two." Usagi called out, as they vanished out her window, missing their blushes.

Sighing, she enjoyed dinner, had a bath, and sat down to do her homework. After about an hour or so, Usagi yawned with a triumphant smile. Closing her books, she snuggled into bed, and actually remembered to set her alarms.

Okay, wow, my longest chapter yet! Yeah, the cute Kisa made the scene, not to mention a return of Hiro. A few others made an introduction but not an impact yet. No, Usagi isn't in Tohru's class, because I wanted it to be a little different. I assumed though, if there was a 2-D, then there might be a 2-C, though that is only a guess. So, anyone want to phantom, who see might interact with next? Oh, nekozuki means friend of cats.

By the way the votes so far.

Kyo/Usa- 6 (Hmm, popular.)Hatori/Usa-1

Shigure/Usa-3Ayame/Usa/Shigure-1 (Now that would be interesting.)

Kureno/Usa-1

Anyway, enjoy, and please review.

Much Care, WCB.


	8. Bonding Bunny

Morning is always a fun event in the Tsukino household depending, on which occurrence you are privy too. Some are privy to the occasional earlier rise, some right on time, and others, well...Others are privy to late time running. With the trio of choices presented, Ikuko sighed as the earlier rise went right on by. Still, she could hear the heavy sleeping of her eldest, although it was not accompanied the tortured cries it use to.

One hand channeled the stove heat while the other smoothed down her hair. She mused sadly over the passage of time, her eyes trailing her son as he mirrored his sister's walk downstairs. True he was more of an academic achiever, but there were similarities. Which is why she never broke up their little spats, instead she watched amused as her two children ribbed each other.

Which brought her thoughts full circle to her daughter. True, she was happy that her daughter had various types of friends, but she was depressed at their closeness. At times they seemed more like a family to Usagi then her own. Ikuko wasn't thrilled when they seem to disappear, but she wondered at how Usagi did not react at all.

Ikuko's musing were cut off as Usagi made her way down stairs bleary eyed. She smiled as Usagi slipped into her normal chair at the table. Quickly she served her daughter with breakfast, easing the doubts every parent had about growing up.

Usagi meander to school with a kind of sluggish stroll. She had not quite awaken to the morning hours yet. Her briefcase knocked her knees in a steady pattern, yet with her head down she bumped into someone. Glancing up, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm not quite awake yet." Usagi said while bowing. "Forgive me for bumping into you." Usagi apologizes, after she looked up. She was greeted with someone's back who had long blond hair that hung down to her lower back.

"Eh, Tohru, not walking with the prince today?" The person responded while moving turn around. As she turned though, dark grey eyes widen in surprise. "You're not Tohru." She added.

"No ma'am, my name is Usagi."Usagi introduced herself with a bow.

"Eh." The blond sputtered. "Arisa, Uotani." She returned and then crossed her arms. "You're not part of the prince's fan club planning to hurt Tohru are you?" She asked while cracking her knuckles. Usagi shook her head before looking straight at Uotani.

"Whose this 'Prince,' I keep hearing about?" Usagi inquired, and was shocked by the surprise that arose on the other blond. Though her shock was deepened as the blond started laughing. Usagi blinked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Why are you laughing Arisa?" A voice behind Usagi had her jumping in fear.

"Little Usagi here doesn't know who the 'Prince,' is." Arisa answered.

"A rabbit doesn't know who the prince is, how is that funny?" It was a question, but one could hear the smile in the voice. Usagi curious turned to the voice behind her. Long dark green hair in a braid whipped by her as she turned. Usagi met mysterious purple orbs that seem to sparkle with a hidden power.

"Saki, this is 'a rabbit,' that doesn't know the prince." Arisa pointed to Usagi. 'Saki,' glanced over Usagi with an appraising eye.

"You have nice feeling waves, much like Tohru-chan." 'Saki,' spoke.

"What?" Usagi mumbled in wonder.

"Saki, Hanajima." The physic like one introduced herself. At least Usagi considered her physic, Usagi gave a bright smile of hello.

"Ah, yes much like Tohru-chan." Arisa agreed.

"Thanks sempai's." Usagi spoke in a light tone.

"Sempai?" Arisa, commented then smiled. "Not hardly." She added, and Usagi blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Usagi returned, and Arisa waved it off. So, this morning Usagi was escorted by the two females who laughed with her. Her likeness to Tohru had them welcoming Usagi easily. Also, Tohru tended to walk with the 'Prince,' and the 'Nekozuki,' in the morning, that they felt a little lost without a third female.

By no way was Usagi taking Tohru's place. For as similar as she might have been, Usagi had her own warming traits as well. They saw confidence in Usagi that they wished Tohru would gain eventually. Though with the help of the two Sohma's, Tohru was well on her way of accomplishing that goal. Arisa, and Saki felt they were losing Tohru to the Sohma Clan, but they loved her still. Somehow, bonding with the newly moved Usagi, it felt like everything would turn out all right.

Though this nice morning walk came to a stand off as Mokoto and her group came out with a purpose. Mokoto gasped, as she saw a possible ally being brainwashed by the 'devil.' Figuring it was her job to save her, Mokoto strolled purposely, if not a little fearful toward the trio. Usagi caught sight of Mokoto first, and was getting ready to greet her when the air around her turned chilly.

Usagi glanced up to see Uotani and Hanajima standing coldly beside her staring at Mokoto. Confused she tugged on their sleeves while gesturing to Mokoto. "Uh, why are you staring so coldly at Mokoto-sempai?" Usagi asked, and before either could get really steamed, they looked at Usagi. She had the gaze of a curious little child who wanted to please everyone, a face seen on Tohru a lot. They sighed, and shook their heads. Usagi felt a release in the tension and turned to the slightly relaxed Mokoto. "Hello, Mokoto-sempai." Usagi greeted.

"Hello, Usagi-chan, shouldn't you be getting to class?" Mokoto suggested, and Usagi glanced at her watch. With a slight shriek, she bowed, said good-bye and dashed off. Though she was a bit concern with the group she left behind.

"Leave her alone." Arisa spoke up, cracking her knuckles in warning. Saki said nothing, but a crackling of sparks in her eyes were enough of a warning.

"What?" Mokoto offered in a bittersweet voice. "I'm just being friendly." She added with a noncommital tone.

"Yeah right, the fact she doesn't chase after the prince has nothing to do with you, 'just being friendly.'" Arisa commented.

"Oh, well she isn't a threat to Prince Yuki." Mokoto agreed.

"Leave her alone, don't corrupt her into one of your mindless groupies." Arisa warned, and Mokoto hid a smirk behind her hand.

"Shouldn't I say that to you Yankee?" Mokoto pointed out. The school bell rang which split up the little fight, because Yuki's Fan Club had caught sight of him entering. As they rushed off to stalk the poor boy, Saki sent a small shock at them. Which had them screeching as the ran off.

Usagi gulped as she slid into her classroom. Her tardy tendencies was not something she wanted to repeat. She wasn't late, but it wasn't by much that she entered in to the classroom with. Sighing she slid her homework out, and turned it in with her normal smile. School didn't offer anything too important, and her mind reminded her it was Tuesday.

For a minute or so after the bell was let out, she wondered why Tuesday was so important, and then she remembered. Her mother had wanted her to do better in school, and had hired a tutor for her foreign language class. So dejected at the thought of more schooling she shoved off into the vast courtyard. Sadly she tucked her knees underneath her and dragged out her foreign language book. So absorbed in trying to study, she did not hear the soft footfalls of an approaching person.

"Are you Usagi?" A cheery voice asked. Usagi put her book down with a nod, and turned to study her new tutor. Hers, err, his outfit had her nearly balling. He was in a year younger then her, but then she realized some people just had an easier time with schooling.

"Yes, I am Usagi, are you my tutor?" Usagi inquired as she continued studying him. He was wearing the girl's uniform, though he looked adorable in it. Bright blond hair was hanging in his fetching, but semi-innocent brown eyes. The sailor's cap was tilted back to give a clear view of his pert face. If one didn't know any better you could say these two were related.

"Yes, Momiji at your service." He said with an elaborate bow that made Usagi think of Ayame for a moment. Shrugging mentally she smiled hello as the exuberant tutor set to teaching Usagi.

Since Momiji and Usagi were similar in personality they got along great. Especially since Momiji could show Usagi little tricks in German that she could apply to the class. After an hour or so, Usagi was trying to regain her breath from laughing so hard. In happiness, she did what she had always done, and that was to hug the younger boy. A pop, and then a flash of white followed the action.

Cliffe! Sorry, but I have a reason, sides, I haven't been making you guys wait to much have I? Oh, Usagi what have you done? Anyway enjoy, please review, and Much Care,

WCB. :)

Kyo/Usa-7 Yuki/Usa-1

Shigure/Usa-3 Kureno/Usa-1

Ayame/Usa/Shigure-2

Hatori/Usa-1

KEEP Voting!


	9. Are You Troubled?

The flash of white was a trench coat, as Usagi was noted to. Gazing upward her eyes landed on a black hair underneath a natural white top. The only other thing she could see was black leather boots. Momentarily she had been stunned, but then she wondered about Momiji's health. "Excuse me, could you move?" Usagi inquired, which caused the white trench coat person to crane their neck. Black eyes stared dully at her, but they turned fully. All she was met with was leather, lots of black leather. However, she was surprised to see in his arms a large blonde bunny with brown tipped ears. Cute red eyes stared back at her as she blinked.

"Ah, sir, where is Momiji?" Usagi asked as she glanced around the male. The male raised an interested eyebrow at the question, but did not react to her at all. Sighing at his no answer, Usagi raised a casual hand and began to stroke the nervous bunny in his arms. "Okay, how about a name?" Usagi intoned.

"Hatsuharu, call me Haru." The shaded hair male stated with a bored expression. Usagi nodded, still petting the bunny who had a funny expression on his face. Her bouncing eyes finally struck the forgotten clothes on the ground.

"Aren't those Momiji's?" Usagi inquired, pointing to the clothes. Haru glanced sideways at them with a shrug, though his grip on the rabbit tightened a bit. "Are you a friend of Momiji?" Usagi wondered. Haru smiled slowly and nodded at her question. 'Now we are getting somewhere.' She thought with a smile. "Cute rabbit, is it yours?" Usagi asked him. Haru shook his head in a slow deliberate motion, and Usagi with held a sigh. 'Okay and two steps back.' Usagi added. "Oh, is your hair naturally that color?" Usagi bemused, and observed as a change overtook the normally docile persona.

"Would you like me to prove it?" Haru responded, Usagi blinked.

"No, I just asked." Usagi answered. "If it was I was going to say it was cute." She added. Haru raised an eyebrow with a flirty smirk, and gestured his arms widely.

"I think your cute, and Momiji is lucky to be tutoring you." Haru stated, and glanced down at the rabbit in his arms as it kicked him. "Would you like to hold the bunny?" Haru inquired, while Usagi wondered at his change.

"Sure." Usagi chirped, normally she be freaking out over the fact that Momiji just basically disappeared after her hug, his friend wasn't freaking out about it, so she put her fears to rest. Haru withheld a smirk as he handed over the bunny, and then sat next to her.

The charming trio was not aware of two sets of red eyes watching. The two pairs belong to two different cats as it were. One pair of red eyes watched the trio with a scepticism befitting their personality. They turned to their partner with a worried frown. "There is something strange about those two boys." Luna stated, her eyes catching the change between boy and bunny. "It's lucky that Usagi is fairly gullible." She added in confidence. Artemis shook his head, he didn't believe that was such a good thing, but aloud Luna her ideas.

The other pair of red eyes belong to Kyo. Earlier he had caught the bunny way to happy as he skipped to a destination. Knowing the boy's state of mind, he followed to make sure to keep Momiji in line. It struck him if Momiji couldn't behave, Hatori would pull him from their school. This brought a smile to Kyo's face, he would be thrilled to have the rabbit out of his hair. Thus, his thinking brought him to spying on Momiji and his moment of change. Though he was surprise to see Haru dart in and save the rabbit from being exposed. Speaking of said rabbit, he couldn't change back as long as he is held in Usagi's arms. To which Kyo shook off his building temper, he wasn't jealous, he just figured another outsider couldn't be a good thing. This was what he was telling himself, though his memories kept showing him, the blond accepting his other form with out a flinch.

Mentally he knew she didn't fear that form, because the stench of fear wasn't there. However, that made Kyo slightly suspicious too, because there must be something about her that strengthened against his horrible form. Kyo stood from his crouch position, catching out of the corner of his eye, something white and black. However, when he looked over, he didn't see anything. Figuring it was time to talk to the blond he walked over. Only to be stopped by a familiar white cat, Kyo blinked. Now, he knew that cat was the one that Tohru had brung in that one night. Growling slightly, he squatted down to pick up said white cat.

Luna sighed as she saw Artemis do his job, and jogged in front of Usagi. Who looked down with a curious smile, but her eyes were serious.

"Sorry, Haru, tell Momiji if he shows back up, that I had to head home." Usagi commented as she scooped up her briefcase. Haru nodded with a smirk, and watched as Usagi followed the black cat. His attention then turned to the bunny back in his arms.

"You need to be more careful." Haru scolded the bunny, who frowned at him.

"It wasn't my fault." The bunny returned, and Haru sighed. "Sides, she is a lot like Tohru." the bunny added, and Haru nodded.

"True, but Akito wouldn't even consider dealing with another outsider." Haru warned. The bunny's long ears drooped, but you could see it nod.

Usagi followed Luna, and stopped before a boy who was holding Artemis rather vehemently. "Hey!" She shouted out as she approached him. The male looked shocked, and Usagi reminded herself of his presence the couple of times she had seen him. He had been the one arguing with the silvery-grey youth on her first day, and he had been in the group when she took that one picture. "What is it with the world and my cats lately?" Usagi muttered as she approached. "Excuse me, could you hand over Artemis?" Usagi asked while pointing to said white cat.

Kyo glanced between the two, his mind thinking odd thoughts. He kept his suspicions to himself as he handed the white cat over. Though he narrowed his eyes as he saw a matching cat in black standing before Usagi.

"Thanks." Usagi chirped and reached over with a quick peck to his cheek while bounding away. A hand was held to his cheek in remembrance, she had done the same to his cursed angry cat form. Kyo nipped a bit at his lip as he wondered about the blond, before turning and marching to where the other Sohma members were. Kyo arrived just in time for Momiji to turn back, and as such he struck the blond boy upon his head.

"Baka usagi." Kyo growled out, as the blond boy dressed quickly. Amazingly, no one else had witness the transformation. Then again, Momiji had not built up a fan base yet like Yuki had. Though as popular as Momiji was getting with the female population, it won't be very much longer. Ignoring those pointless thoughts, Kyo blocked a punch from Haru. That turned Kyo's attention and anger from the wailing Momiji to the now definite black personality.

Haru suffered two personalities, neither really scary or dangerous, but they were definite opposites. Vaguely like a schizophrenic persona, his lackadaisical personality vanished to his more dominating fiery personality. By this the Sohma had named his separate personality 'Black,' Haru. Though Kyo wasn't one for psychology, he truly thought that Haru had some mental problems.

If you thought about that statement though, each Sohma had their own set of problems. That just made them who they were, a individual in all course. Ignoring the three Sohma's for now, we turn back to Usagi.

Anything could be said for seeing a blond conversing with the cats on her shoulders. Yet, the people of the domain just passed it off, as an animal lover wandering around. Usagi nodded to something Luna said as she walked into her new home. Waving to Ikuko, and her younger brother Shingo, Usagi bounded upward to her room. Placing Luna down she missed the next statement about Momiji and his change. No, Usagi was to busy changing into more comfortable clothing. Yelling a good-bye to everybody, she dashed off to Kisa's school.

Yesterday, she had promised Hiro that she would watch over Kisa until he showed up. Bounding over with a smile, she barreled passed the group of obnoxious kids, and scooped up Kisa in a hello hug. Kisa shyly hugged back, and then was released as Usagi led her over to the school swing. Gently she pushed Kisa on the swing, as they chatted about the day. Usagi of course did not notice the approach of Hiro as her back was to him. However, Kisa caught sight of him as she swung backwards. Motioning behind Usagi, she nodded, and caught Kisa's swing so she could dismount.

Again Usagi was privy to a sweet scene between the two, as Kisa hugged the blushing Hiro. She hid a giggle behind her hand, and instead settled for a wide smile. It was this time that Hiro caught sight of Usagi's attire. "Odango Atama, what's the matter woke up late?" Hiro teased her, and Usagi sighed.

"No, I'm going to visit Rin in the hospital afterwards." Usagi answered. "I can do that, because I know Kisa's darling prince can look after her." Usagi teased back, and was rewarded by the boy's blush. "I'll see you two later." Usagi chirped good-bye. Before Hiro or Kisa could get a word in edgewise Usagi was gone.

"Wasn't Rin being released from the hospital today?" Kisa asked. Hiro nodded with a tired sigh, then he shook his head, and held Kisa's hand.

Honestly, I didn't mean for you all to wait, finals was annoying. Anyway, I want your Honest comment, how many thought Usagi was going to find out the Sohma curse and meet Akito? I just want to know. Anyway Happy Holidays, and Best wishes. Please Review, WCB.


	10. Cold Eyes in the Sohma Heart

Usagi skipped to the hospital with a wide grin of hello. By passing many pedestrians as she did so, and they smiled in response to her happiness. The white building loomed ahead of her, and she walked in calmly. Waving at the desk clerk she continued the trek to where she had met Rin before.

Though Usagi was surprised to see someone else there with Rin as she entered. Shocked at the other presence, she didn't announce or approach her new friend. However, luck was on her side as Rin waved off whatever was said to her and turned to the door. A tired smile was issued from Rin as Usagi stood there, intimidated by the other presence. Rin let out a small chuckle which had the other person turning to see what was going on.

It was male, and a good looking one at that. Though his aura gave a sense of seriousness and a tinge of sorrow. His one visible dark blue-green eye narrowed in mistrust. Lean black hair hung down to his lower neck hiding his left eye. A lab doctor's white coat hung off his slim shoulders. Underneath was a suit of dark colors, and Usagi marked him off as a high price doctor.

"Hello." Usagi greeted, and bowed before turning her attention to Rin. "Is Rin-chan all better?" Usagi inquired, the doctor raised an eyebrow while glancing sideways at Rin.

"Yes, Hatori is here to take me home." Rin answered, as the doctor 'Hatori,' was a bit preoccupied with his silent measuring.

"Then shall I accompany Rin-chan home?" Usagi asked. Rin smiled at the nice gesture while Hatori made his position known.

"No, that is not a good idea." Hatori spoke up, which made Rin frown at the hidden message. 'Akito-san wouldn't accept it.' Though normally docile, she was feeling rather rebellious against the clan head.

"It's fine, Usagi-chan can accompany me." Rin spoke up, her face narrowed at Hatori.

"Are you sure Rin?" Usagi inquired, glancing between Hatori and Rin.

"Yes, I feel well, it is fine." Rin answered. Usagi smiled, and gently stepped past the doctor to hug Rin hello. Hatori withheld a sigh and nodded that Usagi could follow. "Oh, Usagi this is Hatori." Rin introduced, and Usagi bowed to him. "Hatori, this is Usagi." Rin reciprocated. Hatori glanced Usagi over before nodding hello.

The three stepped outside, and walked to what Usagi would come to know as the Sohma main house. That should actually be plural, as it was the Sohma Main Homes. There were several small Japanese structures littered around the grounds, and their destination seem to be in the back.

As Usagi walked by the homes in the section, she could of sworn that she saw a person in one of the windows. Said person glanced up for a split second and locked eyes with Usagi. A glare came to their eyes, and Usagi felt a shiver crawl up her spine. It was Rin who stepped back and led Usagi away. They entered one of the smaller homes, and Hatori gave Rin the once over to make sure of her health.

After his assessment, Usagi invited him to stay for a moment. Hatori shook his head, and stood to leave if not for the light knock at the rice shade door. The room became immensely tense, and Usagi blinked at the change of atmosphere. Though Hatori approached the door none the less.

Sliding the door back, Usagi was greeted with a familiar person. "Ah, Kureno-san." Usagi greeted, causing the other two to glance at her while Kureno raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Rin, Hatori, and back to Usagi with an almost amused expression.

"Akito-san requests your presence now Hatori." Kureno spoke, and then offered a small wave to Usagi. Hatori nodded gravely, and Usagi looked on, she really wished to know the silent doctor as well. Hatori followed Kureno out, while Usagi shook her head, and instead turned her attention to Rin. Her afternoon was spent chattering with Rin, but what about Akito and them?

Hatori was glad of Kureno's silence as they walked to where the sickly clan head resided. However, it seemed Kureno wanted to impersonate a bit of his zodiac character. He brought his head straight, and leveled his eyes with Hatori. "So, an outsider.." Kureno spoke up, and Hatori sighed.

"Yes, one you seem to know." Hatori responded. Kureno shrugged noncommital to the statement.

"I was shopping for Akito-sama, and ran into her." Kureno commented.

"You go shopping all the time, I don't hear you conversing to often with others." Hatori stated.

"True enough, but then again, they don't normally plow me down." Kureno answered.

"She didn't...find out, did she?" Hatori questioned.

"No, of course not." Kureno scolded lightly. Hatori nodded, and rechecked who he was talking to, no Kureno would be the least to be found out. He, himself would probably be next, though that isn't saying much because he has been found out twice. "Are you tired of what you do Hatori?" Kureno asked seriously, and the doctor glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Aren't we all?" Hatori answered blandly and stepped in the clan head's room.

"Is she a threat?" A smokey voice echoed when Hatori stepped in. Though 'she,' was vague, Hatori knew none the less who the clan head was talking about.

"No, she is like Tohru." Hatori answered.

"Hmm, and we saw what happened with her, now didn't we?" The voice chilled out. "I want her observed closely." The voice ordered, as Hatori approached it.

"Yes, Akito-sama." Hatori spoke.

"She is not, to find out the truth." Akito told him. "Else, well you know." Akito added. "One outsider is enough.." was warned. "Even such we have two, that dreaded creature is one too." Akito summed, and Hatori stayed quiet. "I think that is one to many." Akito whispered. Hatori straightened his spine, but didn't react to much to that statement. "Hmm, I want you to assign someone to keep an eye on that blond." Akito ordered.

"Yes, Akito-sama." Hatori answered, and sighed. Then he did his daily check over and bowed in good-bye.

Hatori sighed as he entered his office, he collapsed into his to stuffed chair with a sorrowful countenance. A warning from him will do little now, not that it did much the last time he tried to warn someone away from the Sohma family. His eyes drifted to the only picture in his office, searching for guidance to what he should do.

Hatori was hit with the painful memories that always came from that image. However, he didn't regret what had to be done. He balanced his head on his clasped hands, and thought over his latest order. Who in the world could he get to watch the blond Usagi? His thoughts were halted by a loud ring, and he sighed while pulling out one of his only vices. The cigarette hung out of his lip as he lit it before lifting up the phone.

"Tori-san!" The familiar voice cried out over the phone, and a sigh of exasperation escaped Hatori's lips before hanging up. Really, Hatori needed to solve his problem not deal with the exuberant Ayame. The phone rung once more, and as always Hatori picked it up.

"Ha-san, Aya called me and said you're ignoring him!" Another voice cried at him this time. Again, Hatori sighed, drew in a breath of toxic air before exhaling and hanging up. The phone must be cursed, because as soon as he hung up, it rung again. Third time's the charm, and Hatori decided to suffer through whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"Yes?" Hatori asked, and no sooner he did was he overwhelmed with the vivacious voice of Ayame.

"Tori-san!" Ayame spoke cheerlessly. "How dare you hang up on me." Ayame scolded him. Hatori must enjoying sighing, because he did so once more to release the tension building in his forehead.

"I'm going to again if you don't get a point." Hatori warned. He heard a shout of dissatisfaction, before a laugh that sometimes grated on his nerves. "Ayame..."Hatori was drawing to his last nerve.

"Tori-san, I hired a new employee." Ayame chirped out.

"Congratulations." Hatori responded, and made to cradle the phone.

"Tori-san, I haven't told you the best part!" Ayame's voice carried over and Hatori unwilling put the phone back to his ear.

"What?" Hatori inquired boredly.

"It's a blond Tohru!" Ayame told him excitedly. "Though she's a little more developed, and a bit more outgoing.." He chattered on, but Hatori had paused at the description. That sounded remarkably like the blond currently in Rin's room. "Her name is Usagi, and I know that I need your approval on my employees." Ayame explained over the phone. Hatori felt his breath hit a loop, an answer in front of his face, but should he really subject the poor girl to any more of Ayame's time? Though his conscious scolded him for thinking such a thing, a small smile tickled his face.

"It's fine." Hatori spoke. "In fact, your employee is currently over here." Hatori answered.

"..."Ayame paused, and Hatori sensed the tension on the line. "Akito knows then." Ayame dead panned.

"Yes." Hatori reacted.

"Okay.."Ayame stated slowly. "That's fine." he commented.

"I want you to do something." Hatori told him.

"Anything for Tori-san!" Ayame responded with pep. 'I'm going to regret this..'Hatori thought as he gathered his feelings.

"I want you to keep an eye on her." Hatori ordered him.

"Of course." Ayame answered. "That will be fabulous for me!" He agreed and then went on to tell Hatori of all the romances he could make come true.

"Just come get her." Hatori told him, before hanging up, ignoring the continuing line of comments from Ayame.

Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays! So, Hatori makes the scene, and Akito is closing in. Seems like Usagi is being wrapped into the Sohma web willing or not. See ya later, and please review when you can.

Season Greetings,

WCB. Hope you get what you want, and who you want under the mistletoe.


	11. Sohma Pieces Trembling

"Ho, Ho, Ho, I am here Tori-san!"Ayame chirped as he waltzed into Hatori's office. Hatori looked up as the silver-haired male gleamed at him. Th cigarette drooped a little further from the edge of his lip with a tired sigh. Hatori was in all his glory, bored with the energy thrust upon him by Ayame, and he dealt with it in his normal way.

"Indeed you are." Hatori spoke, looking back down at the papers on his desk.

"Tori-san, I'm hurt." Ayame chided him as he approached. "Ignoring me, you strike me to the core." He scolded, while holding a gentle hand to his heart.

"You are fine." Hatori told him, not looking up.

"Tori-san!" Ayame yelped hurt. Then he waved off his dramatic turns against Hatori, and instead smiled grandly. "Now, where is my lovely Usagi?" Ayame asked. Hatori sighed, rubbing two fingers against his brow.

"With Rin." Hatori sighed out.

"Ah, the cheerful Usagi with Rin?" Ayame questioned.

"Yes." It was spoke through tight lips. Ayame ignored Hatori's disposition, and instead twirled out of the room with a flourish. His trek brought him to the back, desperately avoiding the window of the clan head. The clan head had an intense fascination against the Sohma's of Ayame, and especially against Yuki. Though Ayame refused to face this when he was younger.

Ignoring the path his thoughts were straying too, he burst into Rin's room. Interrupting what the girls may have been chatting about. Rin actually looked relieved to see Ayame. Usagi's questions had made her a little nervous.

Before Ayame made his graceful entrance, Usagi was explaining her day at school. Including that strange encounter with Momiji's bizarre disappearance. Then Haru's intrude with a strange colored bunny, that she had thought was very cute. Usagi was then asking Rin what she thought about the whole thing.

Ayame had then entered, stopping the whole questionnaire. Usagi smiled surprised at her employer. Who waltzed in and tugged Usagi up by her thin hands. "Ah, my lovely employee." Ayame greeted as he pulled her up. "I need your presence at my shop." He stated while pulling Usagi out of Rin's room. Rin was looking at the pair with a raised eyebrow, before speaking up.

"Usagi-chan, you know Ayame?" Rin inquired semi-amused at the whole thing.

"Yes, Ayame is my boss." Usagi answered.

"No, no." Ayame interceded while stopping to face Rin. "She is one of my avatars of male romances." He answered. "I'm only the avenue of creativity that she travels down." Ayame spoke. Usagi looked befuddled at the turret of words that spilled from Ayame's lips. Rin smiled at the confusion that Usagi had on her face. "Now, my lovely avatar, it's time to make dreams come true, come along." Ayame stated, and tugged Usagi out of the room. Rin stepped out, and waved goodbye to the blond.

"Bye Usagi-chan." Rin spoke out as she waved.

"Later Rin-chan." Usagi responded. Rin's small smile faltered as Usagi finally disappeared with Ayame, as the familiar feeling of darkness invaded. Kureno arrived before her pensive expression with a cool gauge.

"Akito incurs your presence now." Kureno told her. Rin looked toward him with a toss of her head. The two walked toward the clan's head room with a silent stalk. "An outsider." Kureno stated. His eyes were building with a question, but he did not formulate any statements.

"Yes." She hissed quietly in return. They both fell silent as they reached Akito's room.

"Rin." A smoky voice chilled her as she entered.

"Akito-sama." Rin kowtowed to the clan head with a quiet despair.

"I'm unpleased with your actions Rin." A dark scold. "You know what happens when I am displeased Rin." Akito warned. "Another outsider." The clan head quipped. "Do you want to explain this?" It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"Akito-sama, I do not feel in place with Tohru." Rin told Akito. She was lying, but she was playing on the fact that Akito disliked Tohru.

"Hmm, very well." Akito conceded for the moment. "However, she better not be a threat to the family." The clan head stated. "This is my only grace period." Akito warned, and the raised their hand. The clan head struck Rin, causing her to fall to the floor. "Go away, you try my patience." Akito ordered. Rin bowed, shuddered, and walked back to her room, hoping that Usagi did not get tied into the Sohma deceit.

Ayame who was normally flamboyant, was unusually quiet as he navigated the Sohma main house. Usagi who sensed this stayed quiet as well, though she peered at him concerned. Following Ayame as he tugged her throughout the passageways. Suddenly he turned toward her with a brilliant smile. "I just have to say goodbye to Tori-san, and then we can leave." Ayame told her.

"Tori-san?" Usagi asked confused, but Ayame just ignored her once more. Though her question drew someone else's attention as the pair entered a room.

"Yes, what is it Ayame?" A familiar voice questioned, and Usagi peeked around Ayame.

"Oh, Ha_tori_-san." Usagi quipped.

"Indeed, Tori-san." Ayame agreed, Hatori raised an eyebrow, while tapping the his cigarette butt to knock off some ashes. Hatori looked between the blond Usagi, and the silver Ayame with a kind of grimace. Ayame then turned his attention to the person they were speaking about.

"Tori-san, it is time for us to part." Ayame trolled sadly.

"_Not a moment to soon_." Hatori whispered, which caused Usagi to smile at him. Ayame didn't hear him, because he was still talking.

"I shall think of you always Tori-san." Ayame spoke with feeling, while Hatori was suffering from the beginning of a sweat-drop. "Our parting brings sorrow, but fear not I shall see you again." Ayame trilled cheerfully.

"Yes, tomorrow." Hatori intoned. Ayame stopped confused while Usagi stifled her amusement.

"Oh, what's tomorrow?" Ayame inquired pleasantly.

"_The banquet_." Hatori reminded, and Ayame still couldn't put the news together. "Akito-sama." He added with a serious expression. Ayame's face revealed his knowledge and he nodded.

"Yes, yes." Ayame agreed waving off what was just said to him. "I shall be here because Tori-san wishes it." He stated. Then Ayame spun around, and Usagi's hand was found to be tugged again. Usagi craned her head a little and waved at the serious doctor.

"Nice to meet you Hatori-san." Usagi stated.

"Just Hatori." He responded back, and Ayame stopped with a smile.

"No, no." He quipped, and the two glanced at him. "It's Tori-san!" Ayame added, and then left with Usagi being pulled along. Hatori just sighed while wondering how he put up with the vivacious personality that is Ayame. Seriously he wondered, if he wasn't a Sohma, how would he have met Ayame. Then he smiled ironically, as charming as Ayame was, he probably would of been in his circle any way. That was just how Ayame is, and how Hatori dealt with him.

Usagi was once again covered in splendid colors, and wrapped in luscious materials. Ayame stood just outside the changing room making adjustments, and several compliments. As Usagi was caught in the whirlwind, she managed a question.

"Ayame-san?" Usagi inquired.

"Hmm, and it's just Ayame." He responded, and Usagi glanced down with a blush.

"Yes, um, why did you need me here today?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, I thought I explained that." Ayame mentioned.

"No sir." Usagi answered.

"My first show is this weekend that you are scheduled to work, and I need your fittings now." Ayame chimed.

"Oh." Usagi stated.

"Why?" Ayame asked while locking gazes with her and clasping his hands above his heart. "Don't you want to be in such a presence as mine?" Ayame trilled, and Usagi blush. "I know, that I am beyond these normal males, but I regress that you are welcome here." Ayame continued, Usagi blinked, once again under his daze.

"By the way." Ayame cut in as Mine ruffled a sleeve.

"What?" Usagi intoned to show she was listening.

"You need to come to work after school." Ayame stated.

"But." Usagi tried, but was immediately cut off.

"I know about your schedule, and you can be tutored here." Ayame added. Again Usagi tried to speak up, but Ayame was on a roll. "We have several orders to fill, my lovely maiden." Ayame continued. Usagi merely opened and closed her mouth. "Good, I knew you would see it my way." He finished, and then fixed a hem on one of the skirts she was currently in. "Now, hurry on, lots of work to be done." Ayame settled whatever argument that was to be heard against him. Usagi sighed in puzzlement and punishment, there goes napping after school.

Since her life forced her to get up early, Usagi had been making up time in the afternoon. Now it seems that the whimsical thought of sleeping had been thrown out the window. She withheld a whine of despair and mourned her passed sleep with a dismal smile. This caused Ayame to click his tongue and order her to smile. 'How am I going to explain this to my cats?' Usagi wondered.

Speaking of said cats, they were currently on reconnaissance in front of the small shrine that they had discovered the talking dog. As they had returned to the school and had followed the estranged Momiji to this place. He had been flanked by Haru arguing with the ignorant Kyo, who was yelling at the silver-grey haired male. They had been privy to a three-way fight with Kyo in the middle. Haru grew tired of being ignored by Kyo and had slammed him in the jaw. Which caused the silver-grey youth to taunt Kyo. As all of this was going on, Momiji was leading the brunette Tohru with a large smile.

Luna and Artemis shared many side glances that held their thoughts. The whole family so far to them, was loony in the head. Though Artemis found their antics kind of funny, which made Luna promptly smack him in the head. They were gathering intelligence on what they considered a threat to their princess.

Lest us not forget that their suspicions could not be well founded. After all, they were just as suspicious about the would be senshi when Usagi first met them. Luna thinking they could be nega-verse generals in disguise. Artemis thinking Venus was the one true senshi until he met the others. Then their suspicions about the Outer Senshi and Endymion. However, that's all in the past, they are bound to be right,_ eventually_. After all, fifth or sixth times the charm, is it not? Anyway, such was their reasons for standing on the outer shrine's walls.

Usagi finally strolled into her home several hours later. Ikuko was standing there with a crossed countenance on her face. Though Ikuko had her suspicions as to why Usagi was so late, she was willing to hear her daughter explain. Shingo, on the other hand, wasn't as patient, and chimed in.

"Odango, were you on a date?" Shingo inquired with a pointed smile. This caused Ikuko to smile in happiness that her baby was growing up, but it still didn't ease her worries. It also caused the snapping of the newspaper to be heard as Kenji peered from beside it.

"No, I went to visit Rin-chan in the hospital." Usagi clicked in, before her father could heat up. "I said that as I ran out of the house earlier." Usagi reminded. Ikuko paused in thought, and then nodded. "Then Ayame-san needed me at work." She stated. Ikuko smile fully, her worries laid to rest, too bad Kenji's were just getting started.

"Work?" Kenji spoke up, and Usagi turned to him with a nod. "What kind of work?" Her father asked. Ikuko was all to happy to tell of her baby's maturity for a job, working as a _model_ basically. Kenji would have none of this, his mind taking the advance fatherly approach. So, he argued his point that Usagi was to young to work. If Kenji should of recalled anything, it's that he shouldn't argue with his wife. Who was more then happy to argue her point as she dragged him off. His last words echoing as the siblings laughed. "What do you mean she works for a nice, young, _man_!" Kenji shouted.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, what's to come, or should I say, who's to come. Enjoy, please review, and I hope you have a wonderful New Year too. I believe 2006 is the year of the dog. Shigure-san fans should be thrilled. Oh, and yes, I'm still counting the votes for pairings. WCB.


	12. The Banquet

It's easy to forget in the morning what one should do. Usagi stretched annoyed that she couldn't sleep through the alarm clock. However, she conceded to the fact that school was important and that's where she should be. Her eyes darted around the room with a sleepy ire, and noticed once more her guardians had gone away. She shrugged not necessarily missing the instruction Luna tended to lay down, or Artemis's teasing that caused Luna to chase him around the room.

Without more of a conscious effort, Usagi was dressed, down the stairs and waiting for breakfast. Ikuko served her daughter and smiled pleasantly, amused that her daughter was actually making progress on getting to school early enough. Also, the fact that Usagi had been taking on more maturity. Kenji however, was waiting for his daughter to sit down so that he may speak out.

"Daughter." Kenji spoke up, and Usagi looked at him blearily. Sentences that started with that tone and word was never good news for her independence. "We have to talk." Kenji mentioned. Usagi winced, that was a terrible problem with that statement. Usagi smiled brightly, shoved breakfast in her mouth, jumped up and kissed Kenji on the cheek good bye.

"Hold that thought dad." Usagi stated, grabbing her briefcase. "I've got to get school now." She told him, and dashed outside. Kenji blinked while Ikuko covered a laughed.

Usagi whistled as she walked down the streets to the gate of her school. However, this morning was return to bumping into people. Usagi glanced up thinking it was Arisa, however, it was someone different. This person was currently peeking around the school gate looking for someone. The person turned to looked at Usagi who had bumped into her. "Sorry." Usagi offered while studying the person.

They had dark brown hair that cascaded over their unique backpack. Usagi gander at the backpack and figured that it might have been a cat. Anyway, she was more drawn in by the innocence countenance of the big grey eyes. The light green dress was enough to informed Usagi that the person was female. Usagi was also amazed to find the girl was shorter then her. So, she leaned down a little to present a bow of apology.

"Forgive my absentminded action." Usagi said while glancing down. "I'm Usagi." She added. The girl looked up, and then nodded hello.

"I'm Kagura." The girl greeted. Usagi glanced again at her to see Kagura gazing through the gate again.

"Who are you looking for?"Usagi inquired.

"Kyo-kun." Kagura answered. Usagi smiled at her, and then offered her a hand to shake.

"How about I help you search for him?" Usagi offered. Kagura smiled and ducked her head shyly with a nod. "Okay, what's he looked like?" Usagi asked.

"I'll point him out." Kagura stated a little strongly. Usagi glanced sideways at her, and then nodded with an even smile. However, that may have been completely useless, as Kagura shrieked before running off. Usagi blinked and traced the cloud path to see Kagura tackled someone. She figured it must of been Kyo, because there was an awful lot of shouting, joyful shouting. Usagi walked into school just in time to missed the yell of pain from the youth.

"Argh." Kyo got out before he was shoved to the ground. The squeal of happiness was enough to tell him who it was that hugged him to the ground. "Kagura, why are you here?" Kyo inquired with the bit of breath that still resided his lungs.

"Kyo, you haven't missed me?" The question was innocent, but the building flames in the grey eyes weren't.

"No." Kyo answered, sealing his fate, as the first fist buried into his skull. Minutes of terrible violence happened, before Tohru ventured a question.

"Kagura-chan, why are you here?" Tohru asked in concern. Kagura quit pummeling Kyo and glanced at Tohru with a smile.

"I have to escort Kyo-kun, and Yu-chan to the banquet, in case they forgot." Kagura answered, and the two dark gazes on boys were clear enough in their thoughts. They didn't forget, but they truly didn't want to go to any banquet that Akito would be at. Unfortunately, if they didn't go, well, there was no saying what the clan head may do. Tohru glanced concerned at the two boys before sighing.

"Don't worry Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun, I'll get the notes from class for you." Tohru told them with a smile before going in. The two boys were to busy in their dark world to notice Tohru's words. Kagura dragged Kyo off the ground and hugged him tightly to her. Kyo squalled out, and tugged himself out of her arms. As such, the two unwilling Sohma's followed Kagura out of the school yard.

Usagi sighed, as school let out, her footsteps took her to where she was suppose to meet her tutor. She waited for thirty minutes for Momiji, who didn't show. Usagi shrugged, then turned to walked off toward Kisa's school. She arrived to see Kisa waiting for her with a proud smile on her face. Usagi raised an interested eyebrow as she walked up to her and hugged the young girl. Kisa blushed, and moved something behind her, a crinkling noise had Usagi smiling.

"What do you have there?" Usagi inquired, and Kisa shoved something in front of Usagi's eyes. Usagi smiled and gently moved the thing back so as she could see it clearly. For a twelve year old, Usagi was amazed by the talent she saw. It was a beautiful drawing of their first meeting, where Usagi was hugging the crying girl. Underneath in shaky cursive was 'Thank you,' and something else. Though it was so slanted that it couldn't be read. Usagi smiled, and hugged the girl before complimenting her on the drawing. Kisa offered her the picture to keep and Usagi nodded. She then picked up the girl and offered her a piggy back ride.

The piggy back ride was short, as Hiro ran up out of breath. He briefly smiled at the drawing that Usagi held, noticing the artists signature. Then he frowned darkly as he recalled his reason for rushing.

"Sorry, can't play today with you Odango-Atama, Kisa and I have to be somewhere." Hiro stated, and lightly grabbed Kisa's hand. Usagi nodded, and watched as they took off in a rush. Her eyes held confusion, but she merely shrugged and went toward Ayame's shop.

'Closed for an emergency.' Usagi read, and once again she was stumped by the strange behavior. Then she scolded herself for the comment, it was much to early to judge her boss's behavior. Smiling carefree she rushed home to catch up on some needed sleep.

Ayame sighed as the clan head paraded them in line before the rest of the Sohma clan. They were the inner circle, the elite, though most of the Sohma family didn't know about the reason they were the elite. The rest of the Sohma family was excluded to the fact that each of the twelve was a zodiac creature. Their clan head was known as God, and the cat was forced into a cage. He was then made of fun of for his animal's belief of the rat, not to mention the clan head blamed him for the curse that was put upon them.

It, which was the parade and thewhole banquet, was for the birth of the clan head. This was a large celebration. Ayame sighed at the last word, it wasn't any type of celebration he participated in before. His golden eyes trailed to the front of five people before him to see his fearful brother. He winced at the approximate distance between his brother and the clan head. Tired of his inability to help Yuki, he instead trace out the rest of the Mabudatchi Trio. Which of course was Hatori, who was directly before him, himself, and Shigure, who was five people behind him.

His musing were cut short as the parade ended within the confines of the main house of celebration. Ayame traced the line once more, but this time adding the rest of the names that he had ignored. 'Yuki, Haru, Kisa, Momiji, Hatori, myself, Rin, Hiro, Ritsu, Kureno, Shigure, and Kagura.' He thought, and then immediately as his footsteps sounded on the hard wood floor the line separated.

Hatori with Kureno went to check on Akito-sama, because of his constant illness. Kagura snuck out, and freed Kyo from his prison once more. It was at this that Kyo swore he would not return until he could be accepted into the family. Kagura sighed sadly at this as Kyo returned to the way of withdrawing. Ayame went over to his younger brother and began his conversation with him.

Though you couldn't call it a conversation, as Ayame was answering the questions he asked himself. Yuki looked ready to deck his older brother, and Shigure came to the rescue of both of them. Hiro brought Kisa over to a shadowed side and continued his conversation with her. Rin, and Ritsu just left, though not before Rin threw a meaningful gaze to the watching Haru. Haru merely turned from her and continued to watch the younger Sohma which included Momiji.

During all of this Akito watched with a sickening smirk. Watching and weighing the interaction that Akito could use to make the zodiac suffer and remain under their control. Darkness swallowed the clan's head eyes, their thoughts getting dangerous for the ones he thought about, and their eyes settled on the lonesome Yuki.

Luna swallowed as she observed the expression on the youth. Slightly concerned, she traced the youth's path to one of the one's from Usagi school. Artemis curled around her, as their ears caught several strange conversations.

They were still trying to adjust to what they had saw. When, what they considered the leader of the family, incarcerated Kyo in that small cage. Their had been a sick, twisted, pleased smile on the youth's face. As if this was a future promise for Kyo, if they hadn't been so concern with the princess's safety, they may have ordered her to check into this family. Yet, their insides twisted a little as they saw the clan's head motion to bring the young orange haired girl to him.

The young, sandy haired boy that was her companion, whitened as they watched. The clan head smiled as if to lower their defenses, and then roughly shoved the girl to the floor. The two older youths beside the clan head did not move, though they winced.

Luna and Artemis fought down their wants to help the young girl that reminded them of Hotaru. It could only end bad for all parties involved if they interfered. However, after watching this, they swore to allow Usagi to interfere, and stop trying to lead her away. It was obvious that their princess was needed in this group. So, resigned to this fact, they turned to leave, and was immediately caught. Eyes glared as they were picked up, and brought away from the wall. The only thing they could think to do was to meow and looked pitiful. This seemed not to amuse their captor, for they turned neither eye nor ear to their plight.

Oh no, the cats have gotten into trouble again. Right when they were going to stop their vigilance of Usagi's interactions. Who's got them? Well find out next time. Though it makes you wonder exactly what Artemis and Luna had heard while eavesdropping? Enjoy, and please review.

Much Care, WCB.


	13. Catnapped

Kyo was silently amused as his two captors struggled in his hands. He knew without a doubt that the two cats he held in his hands were the ones that had been at the school earlier. They had tried fooling him with their innocent eyes and their torrent of pitying cries. He had not caved to the foolish behavior, because they were far to intelligent for normal cats. Kyo stopped his trek for a moment, and turned his glance to the celebration in progress. He pondered on whether to thank Kagura for pointing out the spying cats or not. Then a shiver ran his spine as he caught those determined grey eyes of hers. Personally, he rather not risk harm to his physical being and losing the pair of cats. Speaking of the pair, he glanced down, they had grown still.

"I know you can talk." He said with a smirk. Reliving the information as he had snuck up upon them talking. Well the white one had been talking, but it wouldn't be a far off guess that the black one could as well. As he walked away from the main Sohma building, he was joined by his archenemy Yuki, and his taunter Shigure. Kyo did not miss the gaze that Shigure had fasten on the pair of cats.

"Baka neko, where did you pick up friends?" Yuki asked while staring at the pair. Kyo bit his tongue in agitation, he didn't want to rise to the bait. Right now the strange cats were more important, though if Yuki said one more word. The consequences would be forgotten, he would beat Yuki today if he mention even one more syllable.

Shigure must of sensed this, or at least read the familiar signs. For with his smooth intercalated mannerisms he interceded the bubbling brawl. In other words he asked Yuki a question drawing his attention away from Kyo. Kyo if he was anybody, but himself would have thank Shigure. No matter, as Shigure would rely his actions to Ayame with a novelist's flair, or lie about the matter to make him to be a dashing hero. Shigure however did not miss the calculating gazes on the pair of cats that had visited his home once before. He remembered quite vividly the day they had been at his home, and a dreamy grin lit his face as his memories collided with him. Maybe he would see that blonde again, and the grin on his face stretched further.

Kyo glared at Shigure with a disapproving structure, not noticing that Yuki was doing a similar reaction to the leering grin on Shigure's face. He instead began to walk faster leaving the pair behind, because he wanted more information out of the cats.

Luna glared at her partner, who merely sighed silently. She had been caught unawares, and it was all Artemis's fault. Though if she had thought about that, Artemis couldn't be responsible for her not hearing Kyo behind them. As Luna caught the baleful expression on Artemis's face, she instead turned her glare to the youth that held them. He had them so her claws could make no purchase anywhere. She stopped squirming figuring he would drop his guard eventually, and then her claws would be ready. A dark grin etched her kitty face to which Artemis shivered at, sometimes his chosen mate scared him.

Artemis turned his gaze away from Luna's berserker mode, and instead focused on the orange-haired youth again. He stifled a sigh, this was the third or fourth time the youth had caught him. A dry chuckle escaped his mouth, he must of inherited some of Minako's air head attentions. He turned back to Luna to try to convey any sense of escaping Kyo.

Usagi stretched, slipped into her pajama's fairly early, and splayed herself across her bed. A contented sigh escaped her lips, her eyes slid close, and her world went dark.

It didn't take long for Usagi to meet the realm of dreams. Though as soon as her conscious did so, strange images assaulted her. She was floating above two of her schoolmates. Usagi only recognized them, because they had been the pair that always argue. They traveled with a third member, who seemed the same age as Ayame. With short black hair that brushed the edge of his nape and soulful brown amber eyes, he was quite a heartbreaker. Her eyes traveled over his dark colored flowing kimono, which drew her attention to something in the orange-haired youth's hands. As they had been walking side by side, before the orange-haired youth began to pick up speed.

Usagi focused on the youth's hands, and she withheld a small growl of agitation. He had her guardians again! For not to long ago he had cornered Artemis at school. She suffered a sigh as she wondered about the cats lately and their affinity for getting into trouble. Vaguely she wondered at how she maybe seeing this, but she figured it had something to do with being a senshi. As she understood it the guardian's had always been with the senshi, so maybe they had a link to one another. It made some sort of strange sense to her anyway, after considering this, she could of sworn she heard several different _female_ voices laughing.

Throwing her attention back to where the youths were walking, she memorized what she could. Her eyes widened as she watched them by pass first their school and then Kisa's. She smiled in relief at having some recognizable landmarks to guide her. Then to her amazement, they approached a very familiar forest, observing as they walked in a different direction then she had taken. They arrived at a small Japanese home, and walk through the outer courtyard doors. The dream faded, but not before she caught a brunette female greeting the orange-haired youth with a hug, and then strange smoke filling her vision. Nothing more could be seen as she felt herself being roused by a shake.

Ikuko sighed while shaking her daughter awake, seeing the blonde beginning to awake, she drew back her hands. Instead she placed them on her hips, on her familiar mothering position. 'Really, sleeping in the afternoon!' She huffed silently, and then her eyes trailed to her daughter's messy desk. Immediately she picked out the not done homework with her parental vision. As dreary blue sapphires winced open, Ikuko whirled back to her daughter.

"Usagi." She began sweetly, gaining her daughter's attention. "Homework." Ikuko muttered while pointing to the cluttered desk. Usagi let out a weak chuckle while rubbing the back of her head. "Then clean that desk!"She ordered, and then turned, exiting out of her eldest's room. Ikuko instead entered Shingo's room with a gasp of horror, at the state of his dwelling. It was worst then her daughter's at times, and this was one of those times.

Usagi chuckled as she heard her mother heckle her brother, and Ikuko with her mother hearing caught her. "I don't hear pencil's scratching on your homework." Her mother's voice carried into her room. Usagi blanched at her mother and instead stumbled over to her homework. She quickly did the majority of the papers, as she had understood the material, and left the ones she had questions about undone. Then Usagi offered them to her mother's scrutiny, Ikuko nodded, and explain the few problems for Usagi to understand. Usagi quickly finished those, and then yelled as she dashed out of the house that she was going to a friend's home.

She bypassed her father entering into the house. He was just in time to give his statement, but of course not be heeded. "It better not be a boy's house." He scolded after her. Usagi merely waved back at him with her 'daddy smile.' As every daughter knows, this is the smile given to lower dad's guard to whatever they may desire.

Usagi sped pass the school with an establish flair, flew pass Kisa's school, and skirted into the forest in her dreams. She couldn't believe that the cats had gotten cat-napped. In the name of kitty justice everywhere, she'd teach that youth not to mess with her guardians. A wind blew pass her ear carrying strange laughter, that she swore she knew. Ignoring it, she pumped a fist up high and renewed her vow for kitty justice.

Usagi going to get to meet Shigure face to face, and Yuki! Along with finally interacting with Kyo, and Tohru. Though, it seems that's not going to be the only visitor to the small Japanese home. Also what about that strange laughter? Sorry for the wait, I was just wrapped up in college and my birthday. So sorry. Enjoy, and I should have the next chapter up in no time. Please review. Yes, I am still counting the romance pairing votes. Later, and MUCH care.

WCB.


	14. Welcome to Shigure's Home

Usagi marched determinedly to the small shrine, pushed pass the outer doors, and stood before the inner doors. She raised her hand to knock loudly when her brain caught up with her actions. What in the world was she suppose to say when she knocked on the door? 'What, please excuse me, but could you give me back my cats?' She thought fruitlessly. 'Like how in the world am I suppose to explain that I know they have my cats?' Usagi added. 'I saw you guys in a dream, you were carrying Luna and Artemis.' Usagi sighed mentally at her thoughts. "Ack, they'll think I'm insane, I probably am too." She muttered aloud.

"Forgive me, it's all my fault you are insane!" A crying voice exhaled behind her. Usagi jumped surprise and turned to see behind her. "I am so SORRY!" The voice cried out once more. Usagi glanced around, she didn't see any one, and then she gazed down. A person was bowing before her, face first to the ground. Usagi kneeled, and laid a curious hand on the person's shoulder.

"Um, it's all right, it's my own fault." Usagi said as she gazed over the long light brown hair that splayed over the person drifting pass their lower back. Gazing at the red bowed ribbon she figured that the person was a female. "Now come on, let's get off the cold ground." Usagi toned at the 'female,' person who stood up under Usagi's steady hand. As the pale face greeted Usagi's own, she saw tan brown eyes that glittered with sorrowful tears. Though as soon as the person stood up, Usagi sensed something was off with her assumption of the person being female. "There now, what is your name?" Usagi inquired softly.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I did not mean to not tell you my name!" Again the person trembled out as they went to bow again.

"It's fine, just tell me now." Usagi interfered.

"Ritsu." The voice behind Usagi had her turning. "I thought I heard you out here." It was male, and Usagi was greeted with the third male she had seen in the dream. His brown eyes were sparkling with amusement, and for a second she could of sworn she saw recognition. "Who's your friend?" He asked, and Ritsu once again went to bow.

"I'm sorry for not introducing you!" Ritsu chimed out. Usagi withheld a sigh, and waved off the apology.

"It's nothing, my name is Usagi." She answered. The male smiled charmingly, while holding a hand out to her. Usagi blinked unsure at him, wondering what exactly he was waiting for.

"I'm Shigure." The male finally stated, and then picked up one of Usagi's hand, and raised it to his lips. Only for another hand to smack him away from his intention. Usagi couldn't see who the tan hand belonged to, but she wanted to thank them. "Right, well come in." Shigure greeted, and allowed them to pass. Usagi nodded, and allowed Ritsu to walk in before her, she wanted to keep her eyes peeled for her two guardians.

As she walked in she was greeted with the familiar sight of the brunette haired girl with green eyes. Usagi couldn't place a name to the face yet, but she was hoping to retrieve her cats and leave. She felt uncomfortable in this house for no logical reason other then she dreamed her cats had been taken here. If she was asked her reason what in the world could she say? The brunette girl walked up to Ritsu with a smile.

"Hello Ritsu-chan-kun." The brunette greeted. Usagi blinked, throughly confused with the addressing. Though it supported her theory of the youth being a male instead of a female. The brunette woman turned to Usagi with a smile, and then bowed. "Hello, I'm Honda, Tohru." She stated, and Usagi smiled in response. Her mind filled in the blanks, this was the girl both Uotani, and Hana had been speaking about.

"I'm, Tsukino, Usagi." Usagi returned, and Tohru let out a surprise gasp. Usagi raised a confused eyebrow at the reaction.

"You are the one Uo-chan and Hana-chan were talking about the other day." Tohru stated. Usagi thought over the endearments before nodding that Tohru was correct.

"What brings you here Tsukino-san?" Another voice had her changing her view to the silver-grey haired youth.

"Usagi, please, Tsukino-san is my father." She corrected, and then smiled. "I was looking for my cats, they tend to like this forest lately." Usagi added. She nodded mentally at this assessment, she hadn't lied.

"Ah, Usagi-san, would these cats happen to be a black one, and a white one?" The youth continued, and Usagi smiled wider.

"Yep, that's Luna and Artemis." Usagi stated happily. "By the way it's Usagi or Usagi-chan please." She added, allowing them easy familiarity with her. "We are all friends no?" Usagi chimed and then tilted her head. "I never caught your name though." She pointed out, and the silver-grey haired one blinked.

He was surprised to say the least. She went to the same highschool and she had not been introduced to his fan club? He found that amazing, and a bit interesting. Deciding to humor her, he bowed and answered her. "My name is Yuki." He stated. Usagi bowed hello before glancing over him in question.

"Do you have a sibling?" Usagi inquired.

"Yes, why?" Yuki responded.

"Would you happen to have an older brother?" She continued, and now Yuki was suspicious, but he nodded.

"Yes, why?" He parroted.

"Oh, no reason, you just remind me of Ayame." Usagi commented, and thus the atmosphere in the temple changed. A squeal of happiness from Shigure had Usagi glancing over at him while two thuds echoed in the shrine. She wondered at the reason of the dark gaze on Yuki who was currently on the floor. "Right, eh, can I have Artemis and Luna now?" Usagi inquired to the room. Tohru bowed, and then rushed up the stairs to go look for something. Usagi blinked and then shuffled away from both Yuki and Shigure preferring Ritsu's company instead.

"I'm sorry for your uncomfortableness." Ritsu squealed when she drew close to him. As she peered closer at Ritsu she realized that it was a really effeminate guy, and she smiled easily.

"It's all right Ritsu-kun." She answered.

"You can tell?" He asked seriously, his eyes drawing a different light.

"It was difficult at first, but yeah I can tell."Usagi told him. Ritsu smiled lightly, and decided to tell her of his life like he told Tohru. Except for the part about being the monkey of the cursed zodiac who changed at the hugging of the opposite sex. Usagi laid a calm hand on his shoulder, her eyes soft. "I don't think you are trouble Ritsu-kun." Usagi told him truthfully.

"You are to kind Usagi, I'm shouldn't breath the same air as you." Ritsu said sorrowfully.

"Never say that about yourself." Usagi ordered him, and before she could truly help him, Yuki stepped in front of her. "Yes?" She inquired, still a bit unsure of him because of his dark gaze.

"How do you know Ayame?" Yuki asked her.

"Easy, I work for him." She answered, and again Yuki was floored, though his presence was immediately replaced by Shigure.

"You work for Aya?" He chime and hugged her hands in hers.

"Yeah, I'm one of his models, I still don't know how that happened." Usagi mused. Shigure laughed at her estranged expression while Yuki heard her musing tone. His older brother had tricked her into modeling for him, in essence she reminded him of Tohru. He frowned at the fact of the observation, and swore to keep Tohru away from his brother's shop.

Usagi glanced around, as she noticed once again that she still had not received either cats. Gazing at the trio she sighed, her thoughts brushing her ability to see what had guided her. She wondered still about she had made the connection, even though she came up with a fairly reasonable explanation for it. Then she wondered at the strange voices she had heard. With no ability to pinpoint the reason for the strange voices, she resigned it to the fact she just wasn't getting the needed amount of sleep.

Finally Tohru walked down the steps with a confused smile. Turning to Usagi she stretched her smile wider. "Um, Usagi-chan, the cats don't want to leave upstairs." Tohru told her. Usagi sighed, and rested her forehead against the palm of her head.

"Right, just point me to where I need to go." Usagi asked and then followed the directions Tohru gave her. Usagi pushed one of the doors opened, and walked in.

Right well, I split this chapter up, because I want to focus on the interaction of Kyo, Usagi, and the cats. Since some secrets are going to be spilt. Much care and enjoy, please review. WCB.


	15. Kitty Justice

Kyo cringed slightly when he turned and faced the blond that had been on his mind lately. For a minute he felt himself recoiling, and then he reviewed her peaceful expression from before. Let out a tight breath, he relaxed though he kept a close hand on the pair of cats.

Both Luna and Artemis let out a sigh of relief when they saw Usagi walk in. Vaguely they wondered at the reason for being here, but they didn't questioned it merely welcomed it. Then they ducked their heads at their mistakes that had gotten them in serious trouble. Before Usagi entered, Kyo had been drilling them, and though they still refused to answer, he had found out none the less.

Usagi gazed at the position she found herself in, her eyes trailing to the orange-haired youth and then her vow echoed in her mind. 'That's right, kitty justice time.' Dipping into her repertoire of her sera senshi entrances, one flittered into her mind. Her hands flew quickly, making several gestures while hypnotizing Kyo, and had the cats sweating. "On behalf of abused cats everywhere, I demand 'Kitty Justice!'" Usagi commented, her stance in one of her sera poses.

Kyo face faulted at the actions, a bit strange and silly. Really he had been suspicious of her, and a bit concern over her decisions, when she goes and does this. Sighing at her nonsensical behavior, he noticed the cats sweat dropping. A huff had him turning to the blond with a questioning eyebrow.

Usagi stamped her foot silently, he was ignoring her. On top of that he hadn't taken her seriously at all! She stomped up toward him, and stepped soundly on his foot. Glaring at him, she picked up her cats, and turned to walked off. Only to be stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

"We need to talk a little." Kyo stated and she turned to him. "Now Usagi." He told her, and she immediately turned to him.

"How do you know my name?" Usagi inquired tightly.

"You told me." Kyo responded.

"No I haven't, because I do not know yours." She told him.

"My name is Kyo, and yes you have told me." He answered.

"How?" She asked. Kyo sighed softly, drawing a hand to his bracelet. Fiddling with his beaded bracelet, his fingers dipping between the alternating dark blue beads and white ones. Sighing, he looked to his window and then pointed to it before leaping out it. Concern Usagi rushed after him, keeping a hold on both Luna and Artemis. She landed easily in a standing position and then glanced at Kyo. Once he realized she was there, he yanked his bracelet off, and a pain cry ripped from his lips as his skin stretched.

His cry drew Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, and Ritsu out and to them. Seeing the change had already overtaken him, they realized they were far to late to stop Usagi from seeing it. Tohru quaked lightly, still not able to fully handle his cursed form, she went back inside. Though a part of her mind whispered she may soon have someone to talk about the secret she must keep.

Usagi watched the poor male suffer through the change. His high pitched cries rattling her ears, for a second she dropped her gazes to the still cats in her arms. Both watched wide eye the change the youth had to go through. Then the light flickered in front of her, and she was once again greeted by the elongated zombie cat she had greeted on the first night here. Gently she placed Luna and Artemis down, before taking a step toward the cat she now knew was Kyo. His pained eyes turned to her, again expecting disgust and horror to color her features. Yet, ever so calm, she reached him and wrapped caring arms around his mid-section. "It must be terrible to have this burden, to shoulder by yourself." She told him softly. Though both Yuki and Shigure heard her, they retreated to talk about what should be done. Pulling back, she pecked him upon his cheek, cradling him like a mother would.

Shigure let out a heavy breath before picking up the phone. His fingers automatically dialed a familiar number, sadness coloring his normally playful eyes. "Hatori, we have a problem." He stated seriously, and knew Hatori would rush over, since he did not call him Ha-san.

Hatori reached the shrine in no time walking through the doors. His placid face caught the haggard expressions on both Shigure and Yuki. "What is it?" He inquired. Yuki looked up at him with a sluggish air.

"She knows." Yuki told him, his voice taking on a haunted tone. Hatori wondered at who 'she,' maybe, when his ears caught laughter. Exiting out the shrine, he followed it around the side, and found out exactly who and what was being talked about.

Usagi had manage to lighten up the atmosphere by just merely chatting with Kyo. Gazing at her cats, who stared at her in understanding she whirled back to Kyo with a playful frown. "That still doesn't excuse you from picking on MY CATS." She scolded him. He let out a chuckle, neither noticing Hatori approaching from behind.

It was strange hearing him laugh, even stranger in his cursed form. Hatori wondered at the power the young girl had, but knew what he would have to do. Akito had warned him, and for a moment he silently cursed the clan head. Tohru may have opened Kyo to kindness, but even she still feared the form that was before Usagi. Usagi on the other hand seemed not to care at all, easily joking with the youth. The answer to the curse may be right before them, but they would not be able to have their freedom. Approaching the blond girl joking with Kyo, he laid a calm hand on her shoulder.

Usagi jumped when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Kyo glanced at her at the strange behavior and caught sight of the Sohma doctor. Immediately he sobered, which caused Usagi to turn. Her eyes locked with the serious doctor and suddenly she felt that she had something to conquer. "Come inside." He ordered, then he left the pair. Usagi glanced at the two cats with a serious expression, and they nodded to her.

"Shall we?" Usagi asked him while holding out her hand. Kyo nodded while picking up his bracelet in his claws. After he touched the bracelet, his human skin appeared, and his features softened. The pair made their way back into the shrine being shadowed by Luna and Artemis. As the two entered in, Hatori gestured for them to sit.

"So, now you know." Hatori commented, a closed expression on his face.

"Yes, I know about Kyo's curse." Usagi responded just the same. Hatori didn't speak right after she said that, but he remarked her words. She didn't know about the whole zodiac curse, but she knew the worst part of it. Hatori nodded to her while reaching some decision.

"Call your parents, you are spending the night here." Hatori ordered her.

"What?" Usagi screeched out. "On a school night?" She added incredulously. Hatori raised an interested eyebrow, but Shigure spoke up for him.

"Tomorrow is a holiday Usagi." Shigure told her. Usagi blinked, before chuckling, and nodding to Hatori's request. She asked for the phone and then quickly dialed her home number. After a fairly quick conversation, she had a positive answer.

"It's no problem." Usagi told them. "Though I have to go to work tomorrow." She added in thought. Hatori gestured silently for the phone, and inputted a number that had Yuki withdrawing. He relaid the information to Ayame, who yelled something before hanging up. Hatori found it odd that Ayame had hung up before him but he paid it little mind.

"You are cleared." Hatori reiterated. "I must go now, but Usagi I want to speak with you privately for a moment." He told her. Usagi nodded, and then followed her. He turned to her, his expression a little softer. "Usagi, if any thing, thank you for your kindness." Hatori stated and then left. Usagi was blinking confused before walking in to enjoy the night with her new friends.

As she walked in, she realized that the atmosphere had to be changed. With a few clumsy moves, and memories of worst falls, she had all laughing. Instead of a sorrowful air, they instead said good bye to the day with a kind grin. Luna and Artemis following Usagi dutifully as she followed Tohru. All fell asleep though it wasn't a quick sleep, because they knew that tomorrow Usagi would see Akito.

Hatori's slowly approached the clan's head room. Knocking and waited for the enter command he sighed. As he walked in, his steps sounded hollow. "She knows." Akito's voice whispered in his ear even before he spoke.

"Not completely." Hatori told him. Akito's harsh laugh rung through out the room.

"Explain." The order came unbidden to Hatori.

"She only knows of the cat's _other_ form." He explained. The room went silent, and Hatori waited for the order that he knew that would come. However, he was surprised by delighted laughter.

"Hmm, and she does not fear it?" Akito asked.

"No." Hatori responded.

"Excellent." Akito whispered eagerly. Hatori glanced into the darkness of the room with confusion. "Let her be Hatori, she will solve our Tohru problem." Akito told him, and then another laughter spilled forth. Hatori found that statement not possible, but he didn't go against the clan head or even question it. He nodded, bowed, and quickly turned to leave. "However, I still want to see her tomorrow." Akito's order swam in his ear.

"Yes, Akito-sama." Hatori responded dutifully.

"Leave." was the last he heard, as he urgently did as he was ordered.

Well there, two chapters for the price of one. Oh, look, she is going to meet Akito soon, and not to mention she knows a bit of the Sohma curse. Though it makes you wonder exactly what Akito was thinking about. Later, and enjoy. Please Review. WCB.


	16. Anticipation and Hope

If Usagi could of slept through the morning noise, she would of, but as fate would have it, she was not going to get her sleep. She had awoken slightly when Tohru had slipped out of the bed earlier talking about breakfast. Usagi hadn't said anything, she merely shifted so it would be easier for Tohru to leave. Even the cats had granted her a reprieve, instead focusing on what they had found out. Yet, it seemed that Usagi just wasn't going to get those extra hours. As a lot of yelling downstairs was causing her curiosity to rise.

Her ears strained, trying desperately to match voices with names so as she may elude their comments later. A high pitched yelling followed by a scream of dissatisfaction had her noted to Kyo. Mentally she just assigned this to another fight between Kyo and Yuki. However more had her listening, as she heard the dainty voice of Yuki yelling for someone to get away. Now, Usagi stretched lightly, and a third voice joined the fray, it was elated for some reason. 'That's Shigure.' She remarked mentally. Confused, she sighed and tried burying her head into the pillow she laid on.

"Aya, she is still sleeping!" Shigure warned, as a blur dashed beside him.

"Nonsense, Shigure, it's time for the morning beauty." 'Aya,' responded, and it was all Usagi needed to confirm the fourth identity.

'No, Ayame.' She moaned in her head, grasping desperately at the fading feeling of sleeping. Usagi heard the door swing open, and her cats shift away. Curtains were drawn away from the window, and sunlight played upon her eyelids. She groaned refusing to succumb to what the day wanted. However, her weight was shifted when she was basically lifted out of bed and thrust into the daylight. "Ah, you haven't even been made ready for the day, and you are a wonderful beauty." A voice chimed above her as she willed her eyes shut. 'Oh, go away Ayame.' She urged in her head. "However, one must not squint, so open your eyes before you get lines." Ayame ordered, and then she felt fingers prying her eyelids open.

The sun darted in at it's first chance, and Usagi pulled from Ayame's hold to turn her eyes. "You could of blinded me." She whined while rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, but it was effective, no?" Ayame reminded her. "Now, slide into this and join us for breakfast." He chimed while shoving something in her arms. Usagi merely nodded, and sighed as he glided out of the room. Glancing down she found another one of Ayame's new gowns. Though, this one commanded respect for the person wearing it, and silently she thanked him. Obviously, whom ever this Akito was, they demanded respect and obedience. Usagi only knew this, because Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and even Ritsu had explained such. Slipping into the clothing, she turned and gently woke Artemis and Luna. They nodded silently to her, and followed dutifully behind her, they wouldn't get cat hairs on her clothing.

As she came down the stairs she was surprise to find Ritsu in a button up shirt of white, and pants of a light tan. The bow was out of his hair and in a low ponytail held by a rubber band. "Ne, Ritsu-kun, what's going on?" Usagi inquired as she caught his arm with her hand. Ritsu stared at her with fearful, but strong eyes, one of his hands resting on hers.

"I'm accompanying you." He answered.

"No, you don't have to." Usagi remarked.

"Yes, I do, not to mention, I have to pay tribute to Akito-sama as well." Ritsu told her. "I have to apologize for my being." He added. Usagi shook her head, tightening the hand on his arm.

"No, do not apologize for being who you are, each of us is a special gem that glows with it's own light." Usagi told him. Ritsu smiled gently, tilting his head a little.

"Perhaps you are right." Ritsu stated, and then lifted his hand from hers. Usagi let him go, and he turned to walk off. "_Perhaps you can teach Akito-sama to see as you do."_ His whisper caught Usagi's ears. Her eyes darted worriedly to the two cats, from what they had whispered in the little time they had been alone, Akito-sama was dark... Sighing she walked down the last bit of stairs and into the room where meals commenced.

"Ah, Usagi-chan, a vision of loveliness." One of the males stated, and Usagi turned to thank, whom she thought was Ayame. Instead she came face to face with Shigure. Blushing, and swallowing she leaned backwards a bit. Shigure was distracted from his gazing, by two warning hisses.

"Thank you Shigure-san." Usagi offered politely. Between him and Ayame, she would have permanent red cheeks.

"Just Shigure, Usagi-chan." He corrected.

"Right." Usagi said, and then a shuffle had her turning to the approaching Tohru. A smile split her face, as she saw what Tohru carried. "Food!" She chimed, and happily sat at the table. A quiet laughter had her glancing at her table companion. Usagi had sat beside Yuki, not noticing that he was already there. "Morning Yuki-san." Usagi chirped. Yuki blinked at the addressing, he was use to Sohma-san/kun/chan, or with Tohru, Yuki-kun, Kagura called him Yun-chan. However, Usagi didn't bother calling him by his last name, but she didn't cross the lines of closeness.

"Uh, morning, Tsukino-san." Yuki replied.

"No, Usagi, or Usagi-chan." Usagi reminded. Yuki colored lightly, not use to being corrected either.

"Yes, Usagi-san." He returned. Usagi huffed, and threw up her hands while shaking her head. Glancing around, she noticed who else she had to greet.

"Morning, Kyo-kun!" She greeted when she saw him sulking in. He glanced at her and gave her a small smile of greeting.

"Morning, Usagi." He responded, and sat to her other side, ignoring his closeness to Yuki. Usagi turned to Yuki with a scolding smile.

"See, that's how you do it." Usagi chimed to him. Yuki nodded, and gave a small smile. "Now, you try." Usagi ordered.

"Usagi." Yuki stated, and Usagi gave him a firm nod.

"Very good." Usagi returned, and turned back to her morning ritual. "Morning, Ayame and Shigure." She told them together.

"Ah, you greet Kyo and Yuki separately, but lump me together with Aya, you are harsh Usagi." Shigure cajoled. Ayame, held a hand to his breast as Shigure said this.

"Shigure, I know now where your loyalty lies." Ayame fluttered, and Shigure turned to him.

"No, there is only you Aya!" Shigure claimed.

"No, no, I see it now." Ayame returned waving his hand in the air like a deserted royal.

"Aya, forever, remember?" Shigure offered. Both their play could go on, Usagi's laughter stopped them. They both shared a small smile, achieving their directive. The air had been tense with promise, and they were trying to lighten atmosphere, they had achieve it, along with annoying Kyo and Yuki.

"Morning Ritsu-kun, looking good." Usagi chirped, and watch the youth slightly blush. Before they hashed over their prior conversation, and Ritsu gave a small nod.

"Morning Usagi-chan." Ritsu returned. Then Usagi focused on the one carting the food to and fro.

"Morning Tohru-chan!" Usagi yelled as Tohru came closer with the food. Tohru gave her famous gentle smile and placed breakfast in front of Usagi.

"Morning Usagi-chan." Tohru replied. Usagi nodded, to engross with the food to respond. For a few minutes, everyone watched Usagi in shock, before shrugging.

Breakfast was a semi-fun affair as they chatted over nothing, but before long, Shigure pulled her to the side with a serious gaze on his face. "Whatever you do, just be respectful and quiet, only speak when Akito requires an answer." He warned. "Else-wise, just don't anger the clan head, and don't question." Shigure told her. Usagi frowned mentally, one hand resting on the Ginzuishou.

"Should I bring a gift?" Usagi inquired.

"If you have one." Shigure answered, Usagi nodded seriously, and flicked a gaze to her cats. With her eyes she gestured for them to follow her. As they stepped outside, she turned to Luna with a bit of a pleading expression.

"I know you can do miraculous things, do you think you could magic a gift out of thin air?" Usagi begged of them. Artemis and Luna shared a look before answering.

"I can't Usa, but you can." Luna told her. "Just lay your hand on your broach, and open it to the ginzuishou." Luna instructed, and Usagi hastily did so. "Now focus on the person that you want the gift for, and wish." She finished.

"All right." Usagi agreed. 'All I have to do is wish?' She wondered, not noticing the warm glow on her fingers from the crystal. With her eyes closed she focused on what she had been told about the clan head. Feeling a weight in her other hand she opened her eyes. Gasping she held up what had been granted to her. It was made of flawless crystal, reflecting the light and giving color to the sculpture. A pair of small birds sat upon a open blossom magnolia. The two birds, when the sun hit them turned green, one bird was modeled after the Tufted Coquette, and the other was a Green Honeycreeper. Slightly happy she stepped back inside holding the gift. Her admiration was stopped by a hand lifting the gift from her fingers.

Turning she spotted Hatori looking it over. His eyes fell on hers with a speculative gaze. "Interesting, Akito-sama favors these birds." Hatori spoke. "Very wise." He coined, and then gestured for her to follow him while handing back the crystal object. Hatori then noticed that he was being shadowed by more the Ritsu. Glancing up toward the roof of Shigure's home, he narrowed his eyes.

Usagi stopped trying to figure out what the doctor may had been looking at. The sun sparkled in her blue eyes causing it hard to make out. Hatori continued walking on, leading both Ritsu and Usagi into his car. He ignored the slight thump on his rooftop, knowing that Kyo was following to keep an eye on the blond. Personally, he had no true feelings toward the cat in the zodiac, it didn't offer him one or the other as the extreme feelings went. Though he knew that the blond would need support, something neither he nor Ritsu could truly give.

The drive was silent, unhurried, and very tense. Not even Usagi went to break the truculent air that hovered over the car. Since the start, Ritsu had been painstakingly quiet, and white as a sheet. Usagi had then turned her observations to Hatori. The doctor had fished out one of his cigarette's though it wasn't lit, it just hung out his mouth. It was enough for Usagi to see that his teeth were clenched tightly upon the butt of the cigarette. Though the drive was unhurried, the reached the main house in no time at all.

The air grew decidedly thicker as they stepped out of the car. Usagi turned when she saw a shadow leap from the top of the car to the outer walls. Unable to pinpoint what exactly it was that she saw, she returned her attention to following Hatori and Ritsu. Hatori then directed her to a room, when she entered all she saw was a lonely female photographs, a desk, and some books. Hatori followed in, along with the extremely quiet Ritsu. They sat in silence until a knock resounded on the door. Hatori got up and pulled it open to find Kureno standing there.

"Ritsu shall be seen." He clarified, and Hatori nodded. Moving out of the way so as Ritsu may pass. For a second, Usagi fathomed following him. Though, Usagi's thoughts must have been betrayed on her face, because a small shake of Kureno's head was enough to stop her. Then they were gone, both Ritsu and Kureno had left her field of vision, leaving her with the quiet doctor.

"You should've ignored us Sohma's." Hatori stated quietly. His stanched eyes almost soft. "It would have been better for you." He told her.

"Perhaps, but it would not have been better for you." She responded. Hatori raised a sculptured eyebrow, his vision focused on the crystal gift she held.

"Tell me, what does snow become when it melts?" Hatori asked her, his face shadow. Usagi gave a soft smile with a peccant stance.

"If I was a logical person, I would say water, if I was optimistic, I would say Spring." She began, and Hatori raised his eyebrow higher. He had heard the familiar answer, and yet she wasn't done. "However, though I am both of those, I would say hope." Usagi stated.

"Hmm." Hatori offered.

"When snow melts you can see the ground, and the beginning of new life, though it may not be Spring just yet." Usagi remarked. "It is a breath, holding for the beginning, for the renew of a cycle, it is hope that things would continued as they always do, and yet with a promise of tomorrow things could be new." She commented. "So, when snow melts, it becomes hope." Usagi finished, turning to face his sliding glass window.

Minutes passed as Hatori stared at the ethereal being in his office. Neither his ex-lover Kana or the young Tohru had answered that way, or put that much thought into it. For a moment, he pondered over the fate of the young Usagi, and what would become of her if she ever found out the whole truth. A bit of sadness lined his brow then, what would become of all of them if they lost this bright light? Tohru was a light as well, but not as blinding. A promise he then made, he would protect the blond no matter what, and perhaps they would be granted a reprieve from their curse. Perhaps also, Akito-sama would find solace as well, and once again Hatori could believe in the miracles of human souls.

Right well, someone asked me for an in-depth chapter between Akito and Usagi, and they want it long, so I figured I get this out for waiting. So, as I may focus on the long in-depth chapter. How many liked the new answer to Hatori's question about spring? I think that's how I would of answered it anyway. Tootles and see you soon. Please review and enjoy.

WCB.


	17. Into the Dark Mind

Tense and slightly bored, Usagi had taken to trying to tug on Hatori's coat with out him noticing. What she hadn't picked up on, as she reached toward his white coat, was that he was watching her out of the corner of his right eye. A small smile was inverted on his face as Hatori observed Usagi's childish reactions. Then small fun was cut off before it could truly take off as the heavy knock on the door had the two swiveling to face it.

Hatori stood from his chair and marched over, opening the door to allow Usagi to see Kureno. "It's your turn Usagi." His crispy voice intoned. Usagi nodded, before unwinding her knees from beneath, and gently grasping her crystalline gift. Standing she walked over, ignoring her racing pulse that threatened to overwhelm her. As she passed Hatori, he laid a gentle hand on her right elbow.

"Be careful, and good-luck." He wished her. "Usagi." Hatori added, in respect, and Usagi flashed him a tiny smile. Then she was beside Kureno, glancing up at him. The door slid shut behind them, and now Usagi was left with Kureno.

Kureno glanced down, once again reassembling the situation he had first met the blond in. A mental wince came to him then, Akito did not look kindly on those who could be listed as a fool. He only hoped that Usagi would do well within the meeting, else her memories could be forfeit, not to mention Akito could seek out more repercussions.

Usagi flicked a look up feeling the heavy gaze of Kureno. "Is Akito-sama as cruel as the others made him out to be?" She asked him. Kureno blinked, exactly wondering how he could answer that question. Yes, Akito had did things that were cruel, but if the clan head was a cruel persona, he couldn't answer.

"I cannot answer that." Kureno stated, and then fell silent. He also stopped and turned to a dark, but grand set of double doors. Resting his pale hands on the door, he curled one to knock. "Good luck little one." Kureno whispered softly, and then allowed sound to flow from his hand to the doorway.

"Come in." A voice intoned, it was hard to say exactly what the tone could be. Usagi straightened her clothing, and checked the gift in her hand, before gently pushing the door open. Reciting everything that Shigure and Hatori had told her, she daintily stepped in. Immediately she fell to her knees, and bowed her head, forcing herself to stay still even though her whole body screamed at her to fidget. Curiosity gripped her when she heard the soft sound of cloth rustling. Again she stilled herself, keeping her head down respectfully. Before her bowed eyes, two sickly pale feet entered her vision.

"Look at me." The voice that belonged to the feet commanded her. Usagi slowly brought her head up to stare into the pale darkness that swam in the clan head's eyes. They were a dark teal, and Usagi was entranced by the empty swirls she found there. Trying not to squint, she alighted her eyes on the clan head's hair, it was a dark plum almost pitch black in this lighting. Usagi felt her lips forming words before she knew that she had spoke.

"Pretty." She whispered, and then bit down on her lip, bowing her eyes away. Usagi missed the thin smirk that covered the pale lips of Akito.

"I did not say you could look away." The voice was soft and threatening. Usagi immediately drew her eyes back to the clan's head. She was again locked in a staring contest with the dark teal orbs, as if they were searching out several secrets. Normally Usagi could easily read someone's body language and eyes, but the dark shadows were playing tricks on her. This time she did not miss the smirk that chased the pale petals on the face. "Do you fear me?" It was a very simple question, with a leading tone.

Usagi considered the question, trying to understand exactly what Akito might of been asking of her. "No, should I Akito-sama?" Her voice was innocent and curious.

"So, you do not fear me?" Again Akito asked.

"No, I do not fear you, I do fear what you may do." Usagi answered honestly.

"What I _may_ do?" Silky, the question surrounded Usagi. "Most say it's a guarantee that I will do something." The voice was lowered then, and yet, the eye contact was not broken. "Once more, do you fear me?" Now it was beginning to sound like a threat. Usagi steeled the resolve in her eyes and answered Akito.

"No, I do not fear you." Usagi stated, and made a silent challenge with her eyes.

"It's a nice day out." Akito commented.

"That it is." Usagi agreed.

"It's within my power to make it so you never see the light of day again." Angered, the voice came out like a rasp.

"Whatever for?" Usagi inquired, and Akito finally looked away, releasing the spell of those eyes.

"It's because I can do so." Akito returned.

"Why?" She was ultimately curious about this puzzle in front of her.

"Why not?" Akito pipetted.

"It's inhuman." Usagi told Akito.

"Perhaps." Akito agreed. Then the clan head walked away from Usagi, as though ignoring her presence all together. Sliding their outer side door open, they curled in the sun. "Come." Akito ordered. Usagi unfurled her legs from beneath her and walked toward the clan head. Then she sat beside the clan head like Akito gestured.

"Why do you hurt?" Usagi asked, and furious teal eyes turned to her. A quick hand wrapped around her throat in warning, but Usagi calmly retracted the hand from her throat. "Why do you hurt yourself and others?" Innocence pouring from her. Again Akito reacted angrily grabbing Usagi's hair and entangling their hand deep. Usagi didn't react, allowing this tantrum to continue. "You haven't answered my question." She pointed out.

"I do not need to." Akito snarled, twisting the hair and tugging. Usagi didn't react to the pain, but be sure when she left this, she would let out a long agonized scream. "You act like you know everything about me." The clan head bit out, twisting and waiting for a cry of pain from Usagi.

"I know nothing but what you show me." Usagi responded. "At a time in life, I think I believed in happy endings." She started, but was tugged forward by a vicious yank.

"Happy endings.." Akito sneered out.

"I said, believed, that time has passed, I am no longer a child." She calmly explained. "Now, I only believe in what can be, if we make it so, no ending is happy." Usagi remarked.

"Explain." Akito was intrigued.

"Endings cannot be happy, death takes someone from someone else, and whoever is left is sadden." Usagi explained. "Children never know their parents, friends never share another ice cream, parents never know their children." She remark. "The end is just that, a means to an end." Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"Shut up." Akito snarled, though the grip on her hair lessened. "Just shut up." The clan head screamed at her. "What do you know?" It was hissed out.

"I know pain, sickness, hope, death, happiness, sadness, failure, and triumph." Usagi whispered. "The same as you." She told the clan head.

"I am a god!" Akito told her, shaking her furiously.

"Even God seeks relief." Usagi bespoke. Akito released her hair then, blinking confused at the unshaken blond. "Reveal to me what hurts you, and I will offer whatever relief I can." Usagi ordered then.

"I will find no relief, not until death." A dark voice echoed from the clan head. "Can you grant me death?" Akito hissed out, the twin teal pools flashing dangerously.

"Death is a coward's way, you Akito-sama do not strike me as a coward." Usagi responded.

"Hmph, empty promises." Akito said and gripped her chin tightly. A small warmth shocked the fingertips, and the clan head felt a bit of easing of burden passing from them. "Tell me then, can you cure this curse?"Akito asked. "Can you carry it instead?" It was a sniped question.

"You do not deserve this fate, and if I could carry this burden I would." Usagi spoke. "The best people are always struck unfairly, and those who do not suffer never know the price that is paid so they do not." She whispered, her eyes taking on a faraway gaze.

Akito released her in disgust, lips pulled back in a sneer. "What do you know of suffering?" The clan head hissed.

"_Senshi_." A parted whisper escaped her lips, but her conscious wasn't here. "_Home_." She continued, unmindful that Akito was watching her closely. "_Death_." Usagi stated, and then her eyes refocused, though Akito noticed a new addition, a crescent moon flickered to life on the blond's forehead for a second.

Pale hands came together in pleasure, finally the puppets had brought something of excellent use. Ears perked up as the words 'senshi,' passed the cherry lips. Akito had heard of the mythic warriors in the Juuban district, and here was a link to them. "Usagi." Akito called, drawing her attention.

"Yes, Akito-sama." She returned.

"Step out for a moment, and tell Kureno to fetch Hatori." Akito ordered. Usagi bowed and nodded, quickly she left the dark presence. As she stepped out, Kureno walked forward.

"Akito wants Hatori." Usagi informed him, missing the small expression of sadness that flickered in the red eyes. Obviously Akito had grew angry with the blond.

"Very well, stay right here." Kureno ordered, and Usagi nodded. Kureno vanished into the darken hallways. Usagi passed the time letting the shadows of the hallway play off the gift that she had wished for, for Akito. Hearing footsteps she gazed up to see the elder two walking quickly. Kureno urged Hatori in while staying out, not wanting to hear the dreaded order.

"Hello Hatori." Akito spoke as the doctor slipped in. "You know what this means." The clan head mused.

"Her memories are to be wiped clean." Hatori responded evenly.

"Yes, but I want all her memories wiped clean." Akito stated. "Then, modify them so that she is a Sohma, one completely loyal to me." The clan head ordered. Hatori rocked slightly on his heels after hearing that. He had the power to erase memories, but he didn't know about his ability to modify and such. Mentally he wondered about what Usagi had said to cause the clan head to order this drastic change. 'A non-sohma, initiated into the inner circle?' Hatori remarked mentally. However, he didn't rise from his position on the floor, he had not been dismissed yet.

"I must thank that rebellious horse for finding this delectable treasure." Akito crowed, while Hatori raised a hidden eyebrow. "Right now, that outsider is a threat, with a free mind." Akito continued while Hatori still tried to fathom what Usagi may be able to do. "However, under my power, she would be my greatest puppet and asset, not to mention I could grow to enjoy her company." The clan head remarked. Hatori withheld a blanch, Akito was going to end up scaring the tender blond. Outside he didn't twitch a single muscle, though inside he was going through every possible option to get the blond out of the clutches of the clan head. Akito must of sensed his thoughts because the clan head turned to him. "She could possibly be the answer to the curse." This statement was dipped in poisonous honey.

Hatori's mental process stopped, he lost control of his widening eyes. Though he kept his head down, he wondered if that fallen statement could be true. Hatori missed that manipulating smirk on the clan head's lips. "Now, dismissed and wipe that girl's memories, then bring her back here." Akito ordered. Hatori saw every option he imagined go vanishing into the air.

Stepping outside, he gestured for Usagi to follow him. The pair made their way to his office again. Hatori gestured for Usagi to sit down, while he collapsed into his arm chair. He was mentally getting ready to hand this innocent over to the dark clan head with nothing but a pretty bow.

Akito listened as the door closed and footsteps receded. A smirk etched their face, and they lowered their kimono sleeves a bit to reveal skin to the fresh air. Light brushed the revealed skin striking bandages around the chest. Thin nimble fingers slipped under the tight wrapping, and loosen them a bit. The loosen wrapping contracted to the contours of the hidden body, and two angles jutted through the wrapping betraying the clan's head true sex. "Yes, she will make my greatest puppet." Akito whispered while licking her fingers. Then a buried conscious kicked up, much like it did when Akito had her last 'talk,' with Tohru.

"It's a pity I have to take her from her family, but she should of never gotten involved with the Sohma family." Akito whispered. Her body shuddered, and she collapsed to her knees, angrily she glared at her body's betrayal. "Though at the cost of finally eradicating the curse, she is expendable." Akito thought out loud, eyes of teal watching the birds in the garden. She reached out, and a small bird landed on her fingers. Idly she gazed at the bird with a small smile, before it turned mocking. "Must be nice to have such freedom, little birdie." Akito whispered to it.

The bird hopped closer, chirping while it did so. Then it hopped on the clan's head shoulder, and curled up beneath her earlobe. No one ever saw the clan head in these times, it would not do well to control the extensive family members. It was hard to require respect when one is always sick, and Akito frowned. Yes, she had an unhealthy obsession with the mouse, Yuki, but in retrospect wasn't it that creatures fault they were cursed in the first place? Her argument of course made no sense, especially since their was more behind her reasoning. True to tradition, it is aloud for members of the Jikkan Juunishi to have relationships between one another, in-fact it's almost smiled upon. Akito huffed while leaning against the sliding door, like 'God,' could have a relationship. Sickness racked every part of their body, bones easily broke, and fevers struck constantly. Those whose daughter or son is born as 'God,' could enjoy the grandest that the ancient Sohma line could have. Nothing was to much for the parents of the carrier of the curse.

However, the child was forced to live a life of suffering. Akito tilted her head toward the blue sky. So she forced others to suffer with her, that old proverb misery loves company was true. Yet, none sought pass the cruel front she puts up, too afraid of reprisal, even that Honda Tohru. She scoffed at this, how easily she wound each of the sohma zodiac around her finger, including the estranged cat. Not even Tohru could deal with the true form of the cat. Yet, Akito would have control of the only one that could, giving her vast control over the cat. Yes, finally she would have a complete package of power, and a possibility of a everlasting companion. Tilting her head back, she wondered on the time length that Hatori had been gone.

Hatori sighed and kneeled before Usagi, laying a soft hand on her brow. Reaching deep within himself, he activated his latent power that came with being the dragon of the zodiac. A soft white light slipped from his tan weathered fingers toward the cranial lobe of memories. Yet, instead of a quick flash, Hatori was instead pulled into her memory area.

Opening his eyes he was greeted by sixteen different shades of eyes. Though that was their only defining feature as they were covered by different colored lights. However, he had a strange feeling that these were all females that stood guard over Usagi's memories. One pair of Violet eyes tinged with bits of red, and other pair of Amethyst tinted with specks of black glared at him.

A bow of fire was held in the hands of the deep red column that had the eyes of violet. The other pair raised a wicked looking scythe reaching from the dark purple column. Each pointed their weapons at him, directing him silently to disperse or he would be in serious trouble. Hatori nodded holding pacifying hands upward, the columns didn't lower their weapons. All he saw as he was forced out of Usagi's memories was a long key like staff, and a sharp saber sending him on his way.

As Hatori made peace with his body, he turned his opened eyes to the tranced Usagi. A silver star played on her brow, and a stronger light originated from her. The star was awash by a golden upturned crescent which dotted her brow, before she bowed her head and inhaled. Eyes slid open slowly as the light receded, however as the light died away, it reached and touched his injured left eye. In a long time, Hatori was gifted once more with twenty-twenty vision.

"Hatori, why are you kneeling before me with your hand on my head?" Usagi asked him. Hatori blinked confused, obviously the guards of her memories also guarded them from her as well.

"Ah, just checking on you." He responded automatically. Kureno walked in, and turned his attention to the pair.

"Akito wants her presence _now_." Kureno passed on the order. Hatori nodded, offering a hand up to the blond, the two followed Kureno. The air was once again tense, for Hatori was faced with a major problem.

"I asked for just Usagi." Akito's voice chimed as they entered.

"Akito-sama, I." Hatori was halted by a movement of his head flying to the side.

"I did not request you to speak." Akito intoned and Usagi gasped while reaching up to lay a cooling hand on Hatori's warm cheek. Akito and Hatori watched as a small light left Usagi's fingers and heal the bruising that had began to show. Usagi had not seen for she was glancing sadly at Akito.

"Akito-sama, he could have something important to tell you." Usagi spoke up, removing her hand from Hatori's cheek. Akito glanced intrigued at the blond before glaring at Hatori.

"Speak." Akito ordered.

"She rejected the process." Hatori coined, and awaited his punishment.

"Really?" Now Akito was really interested. "Fine dismissed." Akito chimed, and waved Hatori away. "Come, sit with me Usagi." Akito ordered, and Usagi followed the clan head.

The pair sat back outside, where the same bird alighted on Akito's outreached fingers. Another followed, nestling into Usagi's hair, which had her pouting. Artemis was going to try to eat her hair when she got back! The pout grew deeper as she thought, and a unique sound rung in her ears. She turned to see a bubble of laughter spilling from the clan head. Usagi blushed lightly at her childish action, before her eyes darted down in shame. However, before they could drop to the ground, she had caught sight of the white wrapping and what it hid. Usagi gasped and glanced up to locked gazes with darkly amused orbs.

"You are a girl?" Usagi asked surprise.

"Yes." Akito responded.

"Oh." Usagi commented turning red, and Akito sensed a chance of controlling the blond. Long fingers slipped under Usagi's downed chin.

"Why?" The clan head asked, and Usagi mumbled something. Akito smirked, she had heard what the blond said, but she wanted to hear it again. "What was that?" Akito inquired.

"I said I had thought you were cute." Usagi spoke in a rush, Akito raised a brow.

"Now, I'm not?" Akito asked, Usagi waved her hands.

"No, I mean your are pretty, but.." Usagi got out, her cheeks dyed red.

"Yes?"Akito purred.

"Ah..I felt attracted to you." Usagi finally got out. Akito smirked wider, then lifted Usagi's head up to lock gazes.

"What about now?" Again the clan head purred, hypnotizing the blond Usagi.

"Ah...yes." Usagi admitted quietly. Akito slid her fingers to turn Usagi's head a little. Usagi blinked, why did this feel so familiar? For a second, she caught teasing navy eyes with sandy blond hair. Followed by long raven hair in a tight ponytail and dark blue eyes in her mind's eye. Usagi squirmed lightly trying to wrench out of the possessive hold the clan head had her in. However, she stilled when Akito leaned forward, but her fear was unfounded as Akito merely brushed pass her cheek with her own.

"Our little secret." Akito whispered in her ear, before pulling back and letting Usagi's chin go. Lightly she wondered at the implication that the clan head had spoke. Then Usagi realized that most of the Sohma's didn't know that Akito was a girl! Usagi nodded quickly, showing an easy obedience to get out of this embarrassing situation. Another dark laugh slipped from Akito, and Usagi blushed, one of her hands darting in her pocket subconsciously. Her fingers struck an odd shape, and her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Akito-sama?" Usagi ventured, and Akito turned her attention back to her.

"Just Akito, but only you can say that Usagi." Akito purred, easily leading the blond into her graces.

"Akito, I have something for you." Usagi told her, her fingers grasping the crystal object.

"Hmm." Akito marked, her teal eyes sparkling at the sapphires.

"Here." Usagi squeaked while handing over the gift. Akito's delicate fingers softly lifted the crystal birds perched on the open magnolia from Usagi's hands. For a few minutes there was a contemplative silence, before Usagi felt Akito shift. Usagi noticed the girl looked paler then before, and she laid a caring hand on the clan's head brow. The tips of her fingers brushing the locks that draped in her eyes. "Akito, may I brush your hair?" Usagi asked, playing with the tips like one sister would do to another.

"Yes." Came the tired response, Usagi missed the weak smirk on the clan's head face. Usagi pulled a hairbrush from her subspace pocket, mentally remarking over Luna's lecture on senshi space. 'Ah well, what she doesn't see, she can't scold.' Usagi chirped mentally while slowly drawing the soft bristle brush over the dark plum hair. She spent several minutes on each lock, trying to bring forth the dull shine that hid in the hair. After awhile she noticed that Akito rested against her chest, and that the clan head's breath had even out. Usagi stopped, placing the brush away and gently laid the clan head down in the sun. Akito opened her eyes for a minute long enough to say one thing. "You can go now Usagi." Akito excused her. Usagi kowtowed to Akito and walked out of the room. Only to see Kureno enter right after her to check on the clan head.

"Kureno, place this on my mantle." Akito ordered handing over the crystalline gift. Kureno nodded, and did as he was ordered. "Now leave, oh and draft a letter to Usagi's parents." Akito added, and Kureno briskly left. He wondered at the implication that followed, Usagi had charmed the clan head, but could she be in even more danger because of it.

Usagi wandered toward Hatori's office, and slipped in to see a surprise doctor and a chittering Ayame. "Usagi, you were gone far too long, I have come to rescue you!" Ayame claimed while spinning the blond about, Usagi merely giggled. Dutifully she turned to follow, but not before running up and hugging Hatori. Both Ayame and Hatori winced, but Hatori didn't experience a change. Then he thought over the small experience of diving in her mind. Perhaps he activated a latent part of her hidden powers? Nothing more could be thought of as Ayame laughed boisterously, and dragged Usagi out. She was being escorted back to Shigure's house.

There 23 pages worth. So, this is her first meeting with Akito. It seems like Akito has something planned for the young blond, and I bet I have you guessing with the non reaction when Usagi hugged Hatori. Well, I'm not telling right now. Please enjoy and review. Best Wishes, WCB. :)


	18. On the Outside Looking In Cat's Eye

Kyo sat anxiously outside the main house wall. His eyes trained perceptively on the window that Akito normally leans out of, waiting for the flash of blonde hair. Seeing the clan head not leaning out the window, he leapt down from the wall. Dashing across Hatori's Buddhist or Dao Jin rock garden, he sprung atop that building. Then bounding across the roofs of the buildings, he landed on top of the one that Akito lived in.

Voices inside had him fearing that he may have arrived far to late to find out what the clan head wanted with Usagi. However, his fears where laid to rest as it wasn't Usagi that the clan head threw out to his garden. Kyo observed as the monkey youth, Ritsu skid on his side, and bash his elbow on a rock. As much as he hated seeing weaker opponents get beat on by stronger one, he could not do much for his fellow cousin.

Ritsu shakily got back to his knees, kneeling subserviently toward Akito. A pale hand then shut the double doors that guarded Akito's room. However, they where not shut all the way as a small sliver was still revealed. Ritsu glanced toward it as he heard Akito's hissing voice. "Next time, my dear monkey, do not take so long to visit." Akito ordered. Ritsu bowed at his waist before letting out a sore breath, the skid had rubbed his side raw. "Now, dismissed." Akito's voice leaked out, before their was a snap of the double doors closing.

Ritsu stood up, holding a gentle hand to his right side. His once pristine white button up shirt was dyed with dirt and blood. The dusty tan orange stain on his shirt highlighted his pale face. A trail of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. Bruises on either side of his face were darkening with each moment. Yellow tinged the edge of the twin bruises on each of his cheeks. One of his eyes had puffing around the lower edge. Within the hour, it would most likely be a black eye. On his left arm was a long gash, like from a gouging cut from a piece of glass. Ritsu smiled in a ironic gesture, lifting his right hand to gently touch his bleeding lips. "Hmm, I got off lightly this time." He murmured, before limping slightly out of Akito's garden. When he got far enough Kyo leapt down from his perch to land before Ritsu.

"Come on, I'll help you to Hatori's office." Kyo offered. Ritsu gave the cat youth an apologetic smile before leaning slightly on him. Their trek was a slow and hard one, for several times they had to stop for Ritsu to catch a more painful breath. Kyo had his features tinted with frustration, as he was worried for the blond he had yet to see. Finally, they reached Hatori's office, and Ritsu turned to him.

"Go on, I can make it from here." Ritsu stated, while using his uninjured arm to push Kyo on. Kyo needed no more urging and scamped off. Though not before giving one more concerned gaze to his stumbling cousin. He noticed that he would have to slip back out, because he knew that Akito's main zodiac guardian would be at the door. Kyo did not hate Kureno, not at all, it's just the Rooster was always forced to Akito's side. In this insistence, Kureno would report Kyo's presence with a tired subserving agitation.

Seeing a way out, he slipped back into the sunshine. Letting the sun warm the back of his neck, he jumped back up to the rooftops. However, he was greeted by four eyes, sighing he shook his head. "Hello Artemis, and Luna." Kyo greeted before sinking beside them. Seeing their gazes, he tilted his head with an agitated jerk. "Yeah, I'm worried about her too." Kyo stated, before a crash was heard below them.

Kyo wanted to jump down and rush to Akito's room. However, he stilled his instinct and tightened his perch. Suddenly the double doors flung open, and the familiar image of Akito basking in the sun was presented before the tense watchers. The three watched as he called for Usagi who sat beside him with a bit of an easy gait. Kyo hastily looked her over, but didn't see any bruises or blood. Then the cat was allowed to see the clan head laugh, though as amazed as he was, Kyo did not remove himself from his perch.

Then the two changed, and Kyo almost leapt off, hands arched as he saw Akito try to strangle the girl. Though Usagi calmly removed the clan head's hand only for it to entangle in her hair. Kyo couldn't move, because the anger in his senses were flooding his eyes, and filling his muscles with adrenaline. It was all for naught, because Akito finally released Usagi without any permanent damage. Then they heard the command of Usagi to tell Kureno to bring Hatori. Kyo narrowed his eyes before leaping off the rooftop from the other side.

Hurriedly he ran toward Hatori's office, and slid behind the double doors that opened up to the Dao Jin garden. Waiting a few minutes, he saw two silhouettes appeared, one the tall Hatori, the other was the doubled bun Usagi. He dropped his head as he saw the stance that Hatori took to remove people's memories. However, the bright light that reacted was not one accompanied to the Sohma doctor. It flashed a prism color before a hard gasp was heard from Hatori. Kyo growled in irritation, as he couldn't see exactly what was going on. Although, a breath of relief escaped him as he heard Usagi's question. Only to tense up again as Kureno arrived and made his announcement. He hopped back onto the roof, and back to the two waiting felines.

"Heh, Hatori was unable to erase Usagi's memories." He muttered as he sat back down by the two felines. While Kyo was thinking over this prospect, he did not see both Luna and Artemis tense at his statement. Trusting the cat human to watch over Usagi, they walked a bit off.

"One of them has the power to erase memories?" Artemis asked while glancing worriedly at the building Usagi was in.

"Obviously." Luna remarked, staring at her white partner with a bored look.

"This is dangerous, Usagi fended him off." Artemis repeated what was just said.

"As stated before." Luna commented.

"Aren't you a bit worried?" An irritated Artemis asked.

"Of course I am, but freaking out isn't going to help Usagi." Luna scolded him, and Artemis blushed guiltily.

"Sorry." Artemis chocked out through his embarrassment. Luna merely waved him off, this is what the guardian excelled at, maintaining a cool while under pressure.

"Now, it is obvious that there is more to this family then what we know." Luna remarked. "However, right now, Usagi is in the best position to gather more information then us." She added with a sigh. "So, we leave it to our princess for right now." Luna concluded.

"Then what?" Artemis asked.

"We will answer that when the time comes." Luna answered. Artemis nodded, and both strolled back to Kyo who turned to them.

"Yo, cats, Usagi was dismissed." Kyo stated. He blatantly ignored the simmering glare that Luna sent him for the addressing. "Let's go." Kyo told them, and easily leapt from roof to roof, only to stop at the last minute. As a he watched a gleaming silver head entered the main house, Kyo could easily hear the boasting voice a couple of roofs over. A groan escaped his lips as he held his head down. Luna and Artemis was graced with his kind mumbles. 'Arg,..stupid snake...bloody rat.' They heard, and the tirade when on for a little longer as the silver haired one came back out with a blond in tow. Sighing Kyo leapt down, and landed in front of Ayame and Usagi.

Usagi squealed happily to see Kyo and leapt forward to hug him. Kyo braced himself for the change while watching a creepy smile spread across Ayame's face. There was no puff of smoke nor was there a shifting of bones. Kyo blinked in shock, as he felt his jaw unhinged from the expected shift. For once he was able to fully hug a female back without her being one of the juunishi. His shocked red eyes worked their way to Ayame's asking the silent question of how. Yet, Ayame merely shrugged before laughing, and wrenching Usagi out of Kyo's hold.

"Usagi is due in my shop now." Ayame exclaimed before whirling down the sidewalk.

"What?" Kyo exclaimed loudly. Ayame laughed back in response. "No, she isn't going into your shop!" Kyo yelled. He had heard Tohru and Yuki talking about his brother shop.

"Tsk, silly kitty, Usagi works for me." Ayame told him with a proud smile.

"Wha?" Kyo got out before stumbling lightly. Laughter met his shock, before Ayame tugged more insistently on Usagi's hand.

"Now come along, we have a show Saturday." Ayame reminded and the two silver and blond haired vanished up the street. Kyo hurried after them to keep an eye on Ayame.

Some asked about Kyo, and I didn't forget about him, I just want him to be on the outside, silently protecting. 'Laughs,' next chapter, I'll give a little hint as to why the juunishi isn't changing. Until then. Later and Please review,

WCB.


	19. Moon Rabbit and the Sohma Clan

Usagi had the disturbing feeling of all most being eaten, she knew that she identified more with her name then most thought, but being a rabbit of the moon made her feel alienated. Not for the fact that her past was hazy and she had lived on a different planet, but instead for the fact that she walked beside a youth who could change into a cat, and there was something unsettling about her employer beside the fact that he was all most prettier than most girls she had seen, no it have something to do with the Sohma Head. Shaking her head from her thoughts, she was unsettled from the ground as Ayame, lifted her from the ground into his arms, causing her to squawk in surprise. Glaring slightly at her employer did not change her position; instead the beautiful man merely chuckled at her, his golden eyes twinkling with secrets as he grinned beauteously at her. He overwhelmed her slightly and she turned beseechingly at Kyo for his straight honesty, instead his orbs peered at her in study which also made her uncomfortable. There was the pressure of secrets on the trio, but Ayame ignored, Kyo studied, and Usagi buried, the secrets of senshi and juunishi were not things shared lightly. Exhaustion set in from the early morning and the meeting with Akito which made her yawned, snuggle into Ayame's chest and fall into a light doze. This surprise the two males as to fall asleep in ones presence implies trust, Ayame was vastly touched that Usagi trusted him that much to fall asleep in his arms especially since she had met the clan head. Kyo pushed away the feeling that made his stomach uncomfortable and instead smiled a small smile at the offered trust of the blond, the one who did not run in fear of his true form. He had questions of course, like how it was possible that she could touch them without causing them to change, but he let her be for now.

_Usagi knew she was dreaming standing by a lake she had never seen with multi-colored fairies, and a silver woman floating above the lake of white. The fairies felt familiar as the flew about giggling with laughter that haunted memories she didn't remember having, and the soft smile of the silver woman warming a part of her heart tied to something she couldn't grasp. "Welcome wielder, it has been a while since we last interacted, do I scare you?" The silver woman questioned, and the crystal latched onto the choker around her neck prodded at Usagi's memories. "Did I grant your request as you had asked, was the recipient pleased?" She asked, and the soft light that was very dim around the woman reflected in her eyes. _

"_Ginzuishou, you are the Ginzuishou, no I do not fear you." Usagi responded, her hand going to rest where her broach normally resided in the waking world. "Why do you summon me Ginzuishou, what is it that you ask of me?" Usagi asked and the silver woman who was the reflection of the ginzuishou laughed lightly._

_"Silly we are bound, I would ask nothing of you, just like you ask nothing of me, and we know each other far to well to ask." The ginzuishou responded. "I have granted you a gift little moonlight; use it well with the inherent magic that is your birth and death right." She spoke and appearing in her hands was a pearl orb and within were the characters for the zodiac which were glowing a soft white color. "You will understand someday, soon, little light, but for now **we** wish you to be happy, for when you are happy and loved we are strong." The ginzuishou stated and every time she said we the multicolored fairies would circle and giggle and she would have a flash, a quick flash of a different fuku wearing female. Usagi was unsure what to make of it as the landscape wavered as though it was a heat residue, and she knew nothing else of the dream world. The fairies stopped circling around the ginzuishou and instead took forms of seven women, two children, and one male still bathed in different colored lights._

"We love you Usagi, and we will protect you long after you have moved on be well and be happy." They declared as one, even if all sets of eyes were sad and tinged with tears.

Usagi shifted lightly in his hold as he rolled his shoulder to free the muscle from its tense position, he considered for a second doing something incredibly naughty but his thoughts were halted by a warning red glare. Ayame only pouted at the younger juunishi, before turning his attention back to the sidewalk drinking in the admiring sighs of all the lovely girls they passed who looked on in jealous awe at the sight. He was well-known in his business district even though he flirted with the female customers, but he wasn't as bad as Shigure yet and he enjoyed the positive attention it was a soothing balm to his dark past even though he still had to keep them at a distance. Yet, not this time, he glanced down at the blond in his arms, she was able to approach and be approached without the curse of juunishi affecting them. It made him feel giddy and hopeful, hopeful that this curse could finally be put to rest and maybe, just maybe he and Yuki could be a family again. Ayame did not dwell much deeper than that because they had finally reach the shop, and he pondered on how to wake the sleeping beauty. Until he realized what he called her, and leaned down still aware of the red glare on the side of his face.

"Awaken dear avatar of romance, or are you in need of a princely kiss?" He called out and the blond wiggled in his arms before curling more into his warmth. Grinning without further ado he leaned down while lifting her up a little more and was stopped by a fierce yell and solid punch. Kyo had defended her honor and yelled at him for even trying that, and Ayame could only chuckle through the smarting pain in his left cheek. "Are you jealous Kyonkichi-kun, do you want the maiden to wake for you?" Ayame heckled making the orange-haired youth go as red as his eyes. The following shouts finally awaken Usagi who blinks at the pair who had not noticed her awakening, and gently slides from the distracted Ayame's arms. Without their knowledge she slips into Ayame's shop and greets her fellow co-worker Mine, who grins and offers up several _interesting _outfits. Usagi grins lightly, yawning while processing all that she had been through in the week, and wondered if normality was over-rated.

Her presence was missed as Ayame went to toss his arms up and realized the weight was missing. "Ho, ho, ho, it seems my little avatar is learning to impress me, for she has all ready entered into the lands of precious ones dreams of love." Ayame chuckled out while lifting a gloved hand to his lips in mockery of an aristocrat. Kyo's hair pointed up in flared anger as the spikes took shape of cat's ears and stormed into the shop to convince the girl to leave Ayame's workforce. Ayame and Kyo were surprised by the sight they came upon while entering the older Sohma's store. Usagi was pinned down by Mine who was attempting to train Usagi's hair in a different hairstyle to go along with the uh **outfit** that the blond was trying to tug off.

"Ayame-san, please, this is embarrassing." Usagi pleaded, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as the pair of males were too busy observing the _clothing_ to be much help. Usagi was dyed a pale red, almost pink, because of embarrassment mixed with mortification that made her skin match the blush Mine was trying to put on her. Her hair was draped all over the white couch, splayed out like a dying angel, and her arms pinned above her head by one of Mine's knees. The soft baby blue skirt stopped with flaring ruffles just below the decency line, and the white tied bow sash that served as a belt dangled streamers down her fish-net covered legs. Two thin strings held the light lavender shirt onto her body with a spandex tight feel, and fake diamonds perched at the end of her eyelids made it sparkle with beauty, but she felt vastly uncomfortable. She seriously hoped this was not one of the outfits Ayame was taking about for the show, her father would kill him if he saw this or he would have a heart attack one or the other. The red dye of a fire engine finally crossed her tinted cheeks as the males eyes twinkled or fogged out in staring at her, uncomfortable she turned pleading eyes to the woman pinning her down with a scary smile. "Ayame-san, please, I wish to get up this is uncomfortable." She begged once more, and Ayame was not a cruel man, merely a passionate one and therefore awoke from his patent daydreams.

"Ayame, though if it makes you feel more comfortable, Aya, dear heart." He flirted while leaning down and removing Mine gently from her perch. "Now, now, Mine, your enthusiasm is well-received, but let's not scare off our avatar hmm." He scolded his worker kindly even if his golden eyes were still twinkling with daydreams. Mine nodded, but she knew she had chosen well because the males were still in a dream-like trance, especially the ginger-haired boy. Usagi was whisked upwards by Ayame's pull and once again blinded by a flash of a camera and the parade of silks that seem to descend from on high. Curiously she turned to ask Kyo what he thought of all this because the continuing rain of compliments from Ayame was making her head spin. "Ho, ho, ho, taking after my heart little one?" Ayame questioned from behind causing her to tilt her head curiously. Weaving his fingers gently through her strands he pulled forward some that had silver instead of gold, Usagi only blinked those were not there yesterday. "Ho, ho, ho, how perfect, how perfect, the symmetry you offer toward my own romances, I'm practically floored." Once again Usagi was lost to the exuberance that was Ayame.

"Are you complementing me, or forsaking me?" Usagi asked quietly, and Ayame bowed down from his height to lift one of her hands to his lips.

"Au contraire I believe I shall embrace you into my world." He answered brushing his lips against her hand then spinning around right into Mine's waiting arms. Usagi figured she would always be dizzy in Ayame's presence, but at least it was a pleasant dizziness.

Kyo had been lost in bubble-coated dreams and hormones that played wonderfully with his buried guilt, but after Ayame's lines, he finally fished himself out of the induced haze. He was going to kill the snake, and then kill the rat for ever attempting to have an older brother like that. However, first he needed to rescue the blond from the snake's embrace, because she was looking quite out of it at the moment. His thoughts were slammed to quiet as she was once again yanked from his vision to behind the silk curtain that shielded her from prying eyes. It took eighty-seven different outfits, before Ayame was satisfied and Kyo could finally have motor functions and there by retrieving Usagi from the shop.

"See you Saturday Usagi-chan, be ready for your big debut, and don't forget your necklace." Ayame stated happily as they finally exited the shop that was Ayame's world.

"I've lost several hours somewhere…" Usagi mumbled leaning dazedly on Kyo's shoulder. The ginger-haired youth shook his head, and steadied her with his right arm, his ears twitched at the young girls they passed who giggled at them. Slightly angry though not quite sure why he guided the blond back to Shigure's home still amazed he could keep her close without transforming into his cursed cat form. His thoughts were interrupted by a slam up ahead and he was greeted by Kagura's yell before him, glancing up in fear he watched as she approached in a violent whirlwind.

"Kyo-kun, you idiot, idiot, idiot, what did you think you were doing!" Kagura shouted at him waving a hammer around that had come from somewhere, the swinging stopped when she saw exactly what she had come upon. Kyo was able to hold another female, one who wasn't a cursed Sohma, and wasn't transforming. Her mind tried to process this, but the rest of Shigure's housemates had arrived, Shigure himself humming and clutching at photographs.

"Usa-chan, you photograph well, I have to thank Aya for this inspiration." Shigure sung out, and then observed the situation, a sly grin ran across his face and he leapt at the pair. "Not fair Usa-chan, give your greatest fan, Shigure a hug, and remember sharing is caring." He stated and tackled the still dazed blond girl, unaware that Yuki had retrieved the pictures from his hand and was silently shedding them in honor-bound nature. Both Kyo and Yuki blinked at the seen before dragging the older dog cursed one off of the extremely silent blond.

"This dream keeps getting stranger." She murmured while letting one hand drag through Shigure's soft hair as he was forcefully removed from her chest. The younger pair of males scolded silently Shigure before attempting to help the blond first if Kagura hadn't gotten there first and had lifted the blond with one arm.

"What are you to Kyo-kun, answer me!" Kagura shouted at the limp girl whose eyes rolled toward the woman with a stupefied expression. Assessing that the girl was out of it, she let her go and Yuki with his quick reflexes saved the girl a harsh meeting with the ground. It was at this time that the blue-eyed Tohru finally reached the group and offered to help with Usagi. Together the 'prince,' and Tohru managed to get the girl inside only to be greeted by a wide-eyed Hatori who had a felling letter clutched in his hands. Tsukino Usagi was now practically owned by the Sohma, particularly by Akito Sohma, as the letter to her parents had been dyed in deceptive honey and they allowed their little girl freedom into the Sohma web.

His doctor sense kicked in and he urged the pair to lay her on the couch. Hastily but with care he checked her over and told the worried Tohru she would be fine after a couple of hours. She had just been overwhelmed by the day, but he did not mention she had a slight energy drainage as well which concerned him. Gently he tucked the spare blanket they had given him around the bright light that may bring miracles and left leaving the letter tucked by her ear. Hatori did not wish to see the dimming of eyes when she read the return letter from her parents and included was a letter from Akito, he did not wish to see the light fade even a little. Clutched once more in his lips was a cigarette and though it was a nasty habit he had only this one release so he kept it as it normally drained the tension from his body.

Ikuko worried her lips as she read over the letter that had been hand delivered by an orange-haired man in a suit. Usagi now had a sponsor for her school tuition and while that eased the burden off of them, she was not pleased by their demands. However, it was a rich family grounded in history so for the benefit of her whimsical daughter she bereft herself of Usagi's presence and gave into the demands mentioned in the letter. She would do anything for her daughter's happiness and future, even allow her to stay with a well-to-do family to encourage a greater future. Kenji had agreed, not happy that the head of the household was a male, but let it be, the only one actively against this was surprisingly Shingo. He had stated this was a bad idea, he had heard rumors of the Sohma clan and how unhappy Usagi would be with them, but the parents had waved him off at the statement of rumors. Rumors after all were only rumors right? Yet, it didn't settle her heart from its worries because there was an older proverb, one that states even rumors have a shred of truth somewhere within.

**AN :** There some smidgen of romance thrown in there, and if you look closely some connections. There is a small hint about why the juunishi did not change in her embrace, and now Akito has Usagi in her grasp, but Usagi doesn't know. I still haven't picked a mate for Usagi yet, that's completely up in the air but while going through this journey it doesn't mean they all can't have a little fun. So it's been a while, I admit, but if you had check the poll in my bio you would understand. Ciao for now.


End file.
